Not so perfect Potter
by Mitchie100
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has spent her whole life being "perfect", until a certain boy comes along and turns her world upside down. Written by Mrs Mitchie100 - Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Her whole life she had done what had been expected of her. Start Hogwarts, become a Gryffindor, make the Quidditch team, ace her classes. Lily Luna Potter was the prodigal daughter, always on her best behaviour. It was like that with her whole family. It seemed to come so easy to the rest of them, but not to her.

It had always been hard to live up to the Potter name, not to mention to her name. How could she have ever been anything less than perfect when she had so much riding on that? Lily Potter, her parents didn't even care enough to give her a name of her own. Even her middle name wasn't her own, but instead was her quirky "Aunt Luna's".

The boys at school mocked her. "Perfect Potter" never could step out of line. But damned if she didn't want to, especially when it came to _him. _The one boy she knew she never could have. With his perfectly blonde hair, his icy cold eyes, even his last name. Everything about Scorpius Malfoy drew her in, but warned her to stay away. Her Uncle Ron would absolutely kill her if she ended up with the son of a Muggle hating Slytherin scum. And yet, she found herself wondering what those eyes looked like in the midst of passion, or if his skin really was as cold as it looked. The only times she permitted herself to talk to him had become arguments, her temper running hotter than it should as they exchanged witty barbs.

Luckily for her, they both would be gone from Hogwarts soon. After early admissions to NEWT levels, putting her in Al's year, in just a few short weeks everyone would go their separate ways. Her, to her training at St Mungo's, Albus to his Auror training, and Scorpius to where ever that git chose to go.

Lost in her thoughts, Lily didn't hear the footsteps approaching her until it was too late.

"So I hear you're going to be working at St Mungo's, hey Perfect Potter?" Malfoy's lips curled up into an almost-smile. "I would have thought your Daddy would have wanted his precious little girl in the Ministry."

Lily sighed quietly. Much as she loved their arguments, she knew she shouldn't take the bait. "Rack off, Malfoy. I have more important things to do than to talk to you. Besides, it's none of your business what I, or my family thinks."

Scorpius backed up a few steps. "Well well, that was almost mean, Potter." His almost smile upgraded to a full blown grin. Lily's heart sped up as he leant in close enough to whisper in her ear. "Maybe you're not such a perfect Potter after all. You need a new nickname, hmmm, Luscious Lily."

Her mind raced for a retort, while her body hummed from the almost contact. "I think I prefer Perfect Potter." She muttered to the book in her hands as he walked away.

Lily spent the next couple of weeks avoiding Scorpius, even borrowing the Marauders Map off Albus to be sure not to have any little accidents. Soon it was the one day she would have to be in the same room as him though. It was Graduation and the Great Hall was beautiful. Friends and family gathered at the tables usually reserved for students, ready for a ceremony that had become tradition after the War. It had been Headmistress Mcgonagall's idea. A way to 'acknowledge the amazing students who pass through these halls" as she put it.

Lily waved happily at her family as she took the stage for her speech as the chosen representative for Gryffindor and smiled widely at the entire crowd.  
"With every ending comes a new beginning," she began, her voice loud and clear even though her body was shaking. "And as we move forward to the future, we hold our heads high with pride and courage, knowing Hogwarts has given us the best foundation to start off our lives. Thank you to all our teachers by leading us by the hand, showing us the truth of who we are, and who we might one day be." She paused slightly, her smile faltering a little. "I will truly miss it here, Hogwarts will always be our true home." With that she nodded quickly to her personal mentor, Professor Longbottom as she left the stage.

"I'd like to welcome the representative for Slytherin, Mr Scorpius Malfoy." Neville said with a quiet sigh.

Lily almost fainted as he took the stage, looking even more beautiful than usual in his emerald green dress robes. He wasn't supposed to be speaking today, she had been sure it would be Albus, he always seemed so well liked by everyone.

"So it's finally over." Scorpius's usual smirk made Lily's heart flutter as he spoke. "The last 7 years have been okay I guess, but time to go party hard." His eyes connected with Lily's and his smirk grew. "I for one intend to mess up a few perfect things…" And with that he left the stage, his walk strong and confident.

How could he do that to her? The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur, with Lily barely remembering to smile as she received her diploma. She did remember to glare at Scorpius as he walked by her though, flipping her hair as she did it.

After what seemed like days, but was probably just a few hours, she plonked down into the crimson covered lounge in her childhood home and looked around. The place was bustling with activity, everyone in the family was running around getting ready for dinner, even Grandma Molly seemed a little more stressed out than usual as she helped Kreacher prepare the family meal.

"Something you're not telling me, Cousin of mine?" Lost in her thoughts, Lily didn't even here Rose approaching. Rose's usual 100 watt smile was beaming cheekily at Lily. "Mess up something perfect, hey? Since when have you and You-Know-Of-Whom-I-Speak been in this, this, whatever it is?"

Shaking her head and moving closer, Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure it's nothing, the little git was probably just trying to psyche me out. I have no idea how Al manages to put up with his pretentious crap. I mean, have you seen the way he struts around, obsessing over that hair of his? And that smirk, I know it's his trademark, but you'd think that once and awhile he'd just smile, you know?" Her voice trailed off and she blushed wildly. "Bit too much?"

Rose nodded with a giggle. "Well I never… You, Little Miss Perfect, are totally hot for a Malfoy!" Lily opened her mouth to argue, but Rose shook her head, sending her mess of red hair bouncing. "Don't deny it; I have a way with these things you know."

Lily stormed off in a huff. She didn't like Scorpius, she couldn't. Laying down on her Holyhead Harpies bedspread she smiled softly to herself. Wouldn't everyone be so scandalised, if their perfect Lily was to do that… Thoughts ran through her head, bad thoughts, and her smile grew. Shaking herself out of it, she shrugged. It wasn't like she would ever even see him again anyway, what was the point of dreaming.

"Lily, dinner!" Her father yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I guess it's time to go play the perfect daughter." She muttered, standing up to go join her family. After all, tomorrow would be the first day of her new life…


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days flew by, her excitement growing as each passed. Finally it was time for her to start her training at the finest Hospital that Wizarding England could offer. The walls gleamed as she entered St Mungo's, her mother in tow.

"Now, Lily honey, remember, if things don't work out here you're always welcome to come home." Ginny said, giving her a motherly pat on the back. "We'll keep your room exactly as you left it."

Nodding distractedly, Lily gazed in wonder at the waiting room. "Yes Mother, you've told me like a thousand times now." She sighed softly. Sometimes her family could seem so pushy.

A lovely looking witch with soft brown hair and a welcoming smile approached her. "Miss Potter, I would assume?" Lily nodded happily. "Well, follow me."

Lily waved goodbye to her mother, promising to keep in contact and followed the witch.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Potter, we've been expecting your arrival. I'm Jalinda Pomfrey, and before you ask, yes, a relation to Madam Pomfrey. She's my Aunt."

Jalinda led her through the hospital, pausing at the end of the tour. "While doing your training, you will be staying in the Rackharrow dormitory. I hope you don't mind, it's a little bit under-furnished at the moment. When you go in, just give your name to the statue second to the left, and your things will be delivered shortly."

With that she left, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts. It was all a little daunting, she'd never been away from home, other than at Hogwarts of course, but she'd had family there. Here she was all alone. It felt scary, yet liberating at the same time.

Entering her dormitory, she did as instructed, giving her name to the statue she knew as Florence Nightingale from the Muggle world.

Within minutes of entering, her bags appeared near the door, along with a parcel of homemade goodies from Grandma Molly.

Filling her arms with her bags she skipped happily down the hall.

"Nice skip there, Luscious Lil." An enchanting voice drawled from behind her.

"Scorpius." She muttered, turning towards him. "I didn't realise you're stalking me now." Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Or perhaps you're here to finally get that broomstick out of your butt."

Unrattled, Scorpius laughed softly. "It's nice to know you've been thinking about my butt." The he did something she'd never seen him do before, he winked. "Actually, I'm here to start my training. You'd know this if you ever actually paid attention to anyone who wasn't yourself or your family."

Flustered, Lily stammered for a second. "Look, Malfoy, maybe I just don't care enough to pay attention to you. As for your butt, I don't, I haven't, well you know." She glared up at him. "Stop hassling me and leave me alone."

"Seems I hit a nerve there, Potter." The emphasis on her last name was hard and obvious. "It's a shame you haven't been thinking about my butt, cause I sure as hell have been thinking about yours." And with a wink, he was gone, walking into an empty room and shutting the door behind him.

Blushing wildly, Lily's hand skimmed down her back. How dare he talk to her like that? What gave him the right? How could that insufferable little git even hint that she thought of him like that, even if it was true? Then and there Lily made a promise to herself, she was going to avoid Scorpius at all costs.

The next day Lily realised just how impossible that promise was going to be to keep.

"Madam Pomfrey, please, you just don't get it." She begged, her eyes pleading. "Anyone. Team me up with anyone but him."

Jalinda shook her head firmly. "Sorry Miss Potter, rules are rules. You have been matched with Mr Malfoy; I suggest you learn to deal with that."

Lily sighed quietly; there was definitely no changing her mentors mind. She was going to be stuck with Scorpius for her entire training, whether she liked it or not. She would have to push it aside for the next 3 years if she was going to succeed here. After all, in her chosen field she was bound to have to deal with people she didn't like, why not get some practice in now?

The door slammed behind her as she entered her dormitory.

"I'm guessing you're still stuck with me?" Scorpius's voice was smug as he lounged in the emerald green loveseat in their shared living area.

Rolling her eyes, Lily shrugged. "Rules are rules." She mocked, sitting down across from him in the matching single seat. "Did you have to bring such obviously Slytherin furniture? Do you really think other people like it when you flaunt your Blood Status?" She didn't mean to be so bitchy, but the entire day was getting to her. Why him? Had she seriously done something so wrong to deserve such bad luck?

"I don't see you complaining when it's your Blood Status as you put it, being flaunted." Scorpius sneered. "Besides, I happen to think you look good on green." Standing up, he moved closer to her. "You would have made one hell of a Slytherin." His breathe tickled her ear as he whispered, his hands almost but not quite touching her.

Temper flaring; Lily's gaze was full of hatred. "I could never be Slytherin." Her voice was soft, the anger was still there.

The tips of his fingers brushed her shoulders, making her shudder; whether with excitement or disgust she wasn't sure. "Potter my dear, I'm betting you've got more Slytherin in you than you'd dare to admit, even to yourself."

Lily was transfixed, her mind told her to slap him, and do it hard. But her body told her to lean into the sensation, to let the feeling linger.

"But what do I know; I'm just Slytherin scum, right?" He said with a shrug before walking away.

Her skin felt like it was on fire, her face as red as her vivid hair. Why did he always have to have the last say? More importantly, how did he make her feel so much?

One thing was for sure, she was going to have to get herself under check if she was going to keep her sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by easier than expected. Even while working side by side with her now nemesis there was barely any time for talking anyway. It seemed every man and his dragon were flocking in with some sort of injury or illness. They went from hilarious (such as a man who had been charmed to break into a tap dance every time her heard a whistle) to very severe (including a young girl who had come in with a werewolf bite.)

Lily couldn't help but notice how wonderful Scorpius had been with all their patients, she even found herself admiring him from time to time, at which time she would briskly remind herself that he was not only a Malfoy, but also a git.

After four days of very intense training, Lily wanted nothing but a nice bubble bath on her first day off. She needed to wash the stress and sorrow away from her body, needed to feel like just a girl again.

Relaxing in the water, she let her mind wander free. Her thoughts raced straight to her family, and she reminded herself to owl them when she was done. If she didn't she would likely find herself on the first broomstick out of this place within the month. She couldn't help but wonder how Albus was doing with his training; she'd heard the first year of an Auror's training was both important as well as gruelling. From there her mind wandered to her classmates, where they were and if they were enjoying themselves.

Finally finding herself relaxed, she slipped under the many bubbles and floated, her eyes closed.

Over an hour passed before she exited the bathroom, her skin soft and her eyes bright. Curling up in the large emerald loveseat, she picked up her favourite book. It was a collection of old wizarding fairy tales given to her by her Aunt Hermione, which was passed down from the great Professor Dumbledore himself. Each of her siblings, as well as some of her cousins had inherited something from the war. She had the book, which was her prized possession; Rose had been given a destroyed locket, James had their father's invisibility cloak, Hugo had his father's Deluminator and Albus had a destroyed diary that used to belong to Voldemort himself. Their parents had given them to them as reminders that everything worth having was worth fighting for.

Flicking to her favourite story, The Fountain of Fair Fortune, Lily smiled softly. She loved the morals inside the old tales, especially of The Fountain, which had taught her from a young age to always try to find a solution to her problems the legitimate way. Engrossed in her story, she didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her.

"I told you you'd look good on green." He said softly, a lot closer than she found comfortable. "With that chair, and your locks it almost looks like Christmas in here." Laughing softly, he sat at her feet, making her squirm as she glared up at him from the pages of her book.

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Lily muttered quietly.

Ignoring her, Scorpius leaned closer. "You, know, it's not quite Christmas without a little mistletoe." Without warning he flicked his wand casually and leant in to her, their noses almost touching. "Much better." His lips crushed down on hers, quickly and passionately.

His lips tasted like coffee, which surprised her. She'd always imagined they would taste like something erotic, like strawberries, or peppermint. Letting herself relax into for a moment, Lily shuddered slightly. It was the tip of his tongue nudging her mouth that shook her out of her trance, making her push him away and get up quickly.

"I hate you Scorpius Malfoy!" She shouted so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if the man on the moon could hear her. "I hope you get Dragon Pox!"

Her footsteps thundered as she stomped down the hallway to her room, the wall shaking as her door slammed shut behind her. Her Northern-Hawk Owl ruffled his wings in annoyance.

"Sorry Leonis." Lily muttered, throwing a treat his way as an apology. "You feel up to a trip boy?" The treat seemed to have soothed the bird a little and he hooted his approval.

Sitting down at her desk, Lily pulled out some parchment and her favourite self-inking quill.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry it's been almost a week since my last letter, it has been hectic here. No, I will not change my mind. You have done your part to make the world a better place, let this be mine._

_How's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermy? We've had some interesting cases in here lately. None that I can say, you know, Healer-Patient confidentiality and all that, but I can say Dad, be sure to always wear pants while riding your broomstick._

_Looking forward to seeing you all,_

_LLP._

Finishing off her letter, she tied the piece o parchment to Leonis's leg and patted his head.

"To Mum and Dad's, ok?" She murmured, stroking him behind the head. "And if you see James make sure to give him a good bite for me. It's been too long since he wrote last."

Watching her first real friend fly out the window Lily smiled, remembering the day her father had brought him home to her. She had been ten at the time, and sad to be the last child left at home from Hogwarts. The tiny brown and white speckled owl chick had made her day so much brighter.

"And by the time you go off to Hogwarts next year he'll be big enough for you to send us mail." Her dad had said happily, seeing the joy on her face.

For the next year, Leonis had been her friend and confidant. She had even named him after the Lion constellation with the hopes of being a Gryffindor one day.

It was going to be at least a few hours before Leonis got back, so Lily made her way back to the living room, hoping Scorpius had already left. Luck seemed to be on her side as she quietly sat down, the tension slowly draining from her shoulders. Not seeing her book anywhere, she bent down to check the ground.

"It's not down there." The taunting voice grated at her nerves.

"Malfoy, give it back." She growled, standing up quickly.

Scorpius's hair bounced softly as he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He teased.

"My book, you little git. Give. It. Back." Her patience was stretching thin. First he had the nerve to kiss her, and now he was willing to take her most prized possession.

His smirk grew wider by the second. "Ohhhh, your book." Nodding softly he laughed. "Nope, haven't seen it."

"Scorpius, please." She pleaded, her eyelashes moistened slightly. "You don't understand."

Biting his lip a little, Scorpius shrugged. "This is no fun anymore." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "Your book's in the bathroom."

Forgetting herself for a moment, Lily threw her arms around Scorpius, embracing him tightly. Their eyes met, pulling her out of her excitement. "Don't think this makes me hate you any less." She whispered, heading towards the bathroom.

Unwilling to risk another confrontation, she grabbed her book off the cabinet and ran straight to her room.

She was still berating herself when she heard a familiar hoot. "Hey Leo." She smiled softly, stroking the bird's back as he landed on her arm. "Brought back good news?"

Unattaching the parchment from his leg, Lily smiled happily. James had written as well. Plonking down onto her bed she opened her letters and read.

**_Lil Lily, _**

**_Why did you have to go away? With you there and Al at training there's only me for them to bug about growing up. Apparently bartender is NOT a suitable job for a Potter. _**

**_I heard a rumour that Mini-Malfoy was working there too, have you seen him around at all?_**

**_Oh well, if you do be sure to give him a good hexing for me._**

**_X James Not-So-Sirius Potter_**

**_P.S: Control your bird, he made my shoulder bleed._**

Giggling softly her herself, Lily picked up the other letter. The handwriting was definitely her mother's.

_Our house, family dinner Sunday. Don't bother trying to get out of it, I asked Miss Pomfrey your schedule._

_Xx Mom_

Lily frowned; trust her Mother to come up with a way to back her into a corner. Looks like she was going to have to suck it up. Lily scribbled a quick response to her letters and laid down with a soft sigh. Sunday was only 3 days away, and much as she loved her family, they could get a bit much sometimes.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted softly to sleep, dreaming of an icy gaze. An icy gaze that set her soul on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week flew by, feelings pushed aside in order to deal with the rising Spattergroit epidemic. It had been all hands on deck around the clock, even for the trainees.

By Sunday morning it had settled down and Lily was free to join her family for dinner, not that she was one hundred percent sure that was a good thing.

Rifling through her closet, Lily's hand skimmed over her emerald green knee-length dress. There was no way she was going to wear that, she would never wear green again. Considering her options for a moment, Lily chuckled to herself as she took out her chosen outfit.

Exiting her room shortly afterwards, Lily caught a glance at herself in the mirror. The crimson mini-dress clashed a little with her complexion, but it made a point. Especially with the golden snitch embroidery around the collar. Her grandmother had made it for her in celebration of her making Seeker in her 3rd year of Hogwarts, it had been a nice demure knee-length back then and Lily had barely worn it. Her usually dead straight vividly red hair hung in curls around her face, which was subtly made-up to emphasise her light brown eyes.

"Big date tonight, Potter?" Once again he had gotten the drop on her. Leaning against the hallway wall, Scorpius looked her up and down. "Lucky guy. I hope you don't plan on leading him on." He gazed long and hard at her legs. "One peak at those creamy thighs and he'll be drooling in your salad."

Lily's sigh was exasperated and her glare ferocious. "Actually, Malfoy." It seemed they were back on last name only terms. "I've got a family dinner to attend." Moving closer, her lips lifted to a wicked smile. "But just so you know, I, unlike you, do not lead people on. What you see is what you get."

Eyebrows raised, Scorpius met her gaze. "I see a lot." He taunted, his eyes moving back down to her thighs. _Oh shit, wrong choice of words._

Her eyes widened at her mistake. "I meant in general, not you per se. You, Mr Malfoy, will never get any of this." Her hands gestured down her body. "Because you sir, are a jackass."

"Better a Jackass than a tease." He muttered smugly, his hand reaching out to stroke her shoulder. Her dress felt softer than expected, the fabric tickled his fingers. "If you ever decide you want to try dating real men, not pansy little Gryffindors, you let me know. Or perhaps you're more a daft little Hufflepuff fan?"

"Thanks but no thanks." Lily retorted, pulling away. "I would rather date a Hippogriff than you. At least they have some pride." Basically running to the lounge room, she glanced over her shoulder. "And they smell better." Throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace she said her destination quickly and was gone.

When the spinning finally stopped she was greeted by plenty of familiar and friendly faces. When he mother said family dinner, boy did she mean it. Not only were all her siblings and cousins there, but her grandparents, god-brother and a bunch of family friends as well.

Lily said a quick hello to her parents before finding a spot on the couch next to her favourite cousin, Hugo. Being the same age, they got along better with each other than most of the others.

"How's school been?" She asked in earnest. She missed being at Hogwarts with Hugo, but couldn't help it that she had finished early.

Hugo shrugged casually. "It's ok I guess. Not the same without you guys there. Prof Longbottom says hey by the way. He misses his star pupil. You should owl him sometime."

Her emotions swelling, Lily threw her arms around Hugo. "You don't understand just how much I've missed you. I have so much to tell." She whispered in his ear.

"Um, Lil." He whispered back. "There's such thing as an owl, you know?"

Lily shook her head quickly. "Nope, totes not fit to write. I needed to tell you in person."

"So spill." Hugo muttered, rolling his eyes.

Once again Lily shook her head. "Not here. Clubhouse."

The clubhouse was what they called their small tree house style replica of the Weasley house. It had been their first hang out spot as kids; they had even continued going there when something secretive was happening.

Understanding the severity of the choice of meeting spot, Hugo nodded with an unsure smile. "Ok, I guess. I'll just grab one of Granny's pumpkin pasties and I'll be right out."

Walking slowly through the backyard, Lily gazed in wonder at her childhood home. Godric's Hollow was a wonderful and magical place. She thanked her lucky stars her parents had chosen to raise her in her father's birthplace, even after everything that had happened there. It was a quick but strenuous uphill walk to their tree house, by the time she got there Lily was out of breathe.

"Meilius est Minor." She spoke quietly, touching the small knot in the base of the tree. "Nunquam Crescat." _Younger is better, never grow up. _It had been their chosen password since they were 9. The small rope ladder descended from the top of the tree and she climbed up quickly.

It was only a few minutes later that her cousin's curly haired head poked out over the entrance. "Ok Lilypad, spill." He mumbled, his breathing ragged. "You haven't dragged me up here since Penelope Parkinson made fun of your hair in our 4th year."

Lily sighed, playing with a random curl from her fringe. "Oh Hugo, it's much more serious than that." She confided, her eyes to the floor as she spoke. "He kissed me, and I liked it."

Confusion set in on Hugo's face. "Who kissed you Lil? And what's wrong with a kiss?"

Lips tightened, his cousin shrugged her dainty shoulders. "Scorpius, Hugo. Scorpius kissed me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: If you like it, have questions or problems, feel free to review. Reviews would be great, as this is my first fan fiction. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

"Are we talking about the same Scorpius here?" Hugo asked his eyes wide. "Scorpius Malfoy, big tosser, blonde hair, I am so great attitude?" Lily blushed and nodded. "How does that even happen? I mean, where, why?"

"Well for one, I'm kind of living with him Hue." She explained, running through the entire story, from the day she arrived at St Mungo's to the eventful exchange in the hall before she left.

"And so that's the story, please don't hate me." She finished, her eyes unable to meet Hugo's.

"Why would I hate you?" Hugo's response shocked her. He'd always been there for her, but this was a bit extreme. "My little Lilypad is finally messing up a little; I was starting to think you'd never take a walk on the wild side." His grin was big and proud. "Bit of a big leap though, don't you think, Cousin? After all, a Potter with a Malfoy, that's a scandal waiting to explode. Try not to let him knock you up, ok?"

Her arms wrapped around his stomach, drawing him into a bear hug. "You're the best cousin ever! I seriously mean it." Her smile was back, lighting up her face. "This Christmas you're getting something truly awesome."

"I'd better." Hugo snickered, trying to pull out of her grip. "But for now we'd better get back. Grams will be pissed if we let dinner go cold."

The delicious aroma of their Grandmother's cooking was wafting out the door as the two of them entered.

"Where **_have_** you been?" An older woman shouted, waving a wooden spoon in their direction. "Dinner is almost ready, we almost sent out a search party!" Their grandmother was a scary but beautiful woman, loving, but also very firm.

"Chillax Grammy, we were just out working up our appetite with a little Quidditch." Hugo's charm and smile could get him out of any trouble with his lovable grandmother, probably because being the only red-headed boy meant he resembled her own children more than the rest of them. "We wouldn't miss your world class cooking for all the galleons in Gringotts."

"Ok, just don't do it again." Molly ran her hands through her once ginger, now grey hair. "Come on, as punishment you two can set the table. And no magic." She added the last part after seeing them whip out their wands with sly smiles. "You can do it the hard way."

With slight grumbling, (after all, there was a lot of work to do to set a table for such a large get together) the pair got to work. By the time they were done the meals were floating in to be served.

Distracted all through dinner, Lily only spoke when spoken to, giving generic responses to each question.

Soon enough it was time to go. Kissing her mother and father on the cheek she stood inside the fireplace. "Love you guys!" She shouted out before throwing her powder into the fire and requesting home.

The moment she stepped out of the fireplace and caught her bearings she was greeted by an all too familiar voice.

"So, should I be expecting a visit from your brothers anytime soon?" Scorpius drawled, looking up at her casually from the loveseat.

Tilting her head in confusion Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "And why would they do that?"

His golden hair bounced softly as he laughed. "You mean to tell me they're not going to come curse my tongue off or something for kissing the precious Lily Potter? Or perhaps it's your Father I should be expecting. It might actually be an honour to meet the famous Boy Who Lived in person."

Lily growled. He was mocking her, again. It wasn't her fault her father was famous, or that her brothers were so fiercely protective of her. "Actually, I didn't tell them. It's none of their business whose mouth I've been kissing; even if it is a slimy little git like you." During the exchange she got closer, a lot closer than he had expected. "It also wouldn't be any of their business if I did it again." She teased, standing on her tip-toes and brushing her lips against his.

Malfoy was shocked, he'd spent so long dreaming of what it would feel like to have Lily Potter kiss him willingly, he'd even felt a little bad about forcing a kiss on her. And yet here she was, kissing him with those velvet lips of hers.

Pulling away slightly, Lily gazed up at him. "Are you gonna stand there like a petrified toad, or are you going to kiss me back Malfoy?" She mocked softly, her hands running down his chest.

Scorpius didn't need to be asked twice. Swooping down he crushed his lips against paradise. She tasted of butterbeer and a flavour that was all Lily. His tongue invaded her mouth, taking no prisoners as his hands slid down to her ass.

"I can't believe I'm kissing a Potter." The words were murmured against her lips with a smirk. He knew they were the wrong words the moment they came out of his lips, mentally kicking himself for his stupidity.

Her warmth was gone from his body in seconds and the previous hatred was back in her eyes. "So that's all this is to you?" She spat at him. "Snogging a Potter. Well, you can go kiss Albus or James for all I care, because you will never kiss_ these _lips again!"

Her absence made the room feel cold and empty, making Scorpius shudder. He was an idiot. He finally had what he wanted in the palm of his hands and he blew it.

"Scor," He chastised himself. "You may just be the dumbest guy I've ever met."

**A/N: Yes, the last 2 chapters so far have been shorter, sorry for that. I'll try to extend a little more. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Remember, review, review, review. I've heard it's good for the soul ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support, it's great to see so many followers. Keep it up guys, it really keeps me inspired. Also, reviews are great J Warning: Things may be about to get a little "physical"… Oh great, now I have 'Let's get physical' stuck in my head..**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

Inside her room Lily was fuming. One hell of a nerve on that boy, only wanting her because of her name. It shouldn't have surprised her though, she'd always been treated differently. She had dealt with the differences for so many years she barely noticed it anymore. Being the only daughter of 'The Chosen One' had had its perks, like always getting chosen first for games, but it also had its downfalls, like never knowing if someone truly liked her for just being herself. It had taken until her 4th year before she realised just how bad it was, after overhearing her then-boyfriend bragging about scoring with "Perfect Potter" going so far as to enlighten everyone around him just how great it was to 'deflower the Lily.'

It had taken her months to come back out of her shell and even then she'd been a little more cautious, careful not to trust anyone she didn't call family.

Sitting up straight, Lily raised her head with pride. She wasn't that scared little girl anymore. She was a Potter, a Gryffindor. If she couldn't be brave enough to go after what she wanted, then she didn't deserve to wear her precious crimson and gold.

Her mind made up, Lily opened her closet for the second time that night. Gathering all her courage she smiled slyly to herself. She'd show that boy just what happened when he dared mess with a Lioness.

Separated by only a wall, Scorpius sat on his silver bedspread, gazing up at the many pictures on his wall. Most of the witches and wizards waved happily at him, their pale features mimicking his own. On his bedside table was his favourite one, a brightly framed photo with 3 familiar faces inside it. Baby Scorpius giggled up at the blonde man who held him and the woman who gazed lovingly down at him. It had been taken at a time they had discovered true happiness. The birth of their only child and heir had been a momentous occasion for all involved and Scorpius's father often told him that it had warmed his heart more than anything. Patting the frame lovingly, Scorpius stripped off his shirt and slid under the satin sheets of his bed. He would deal with Lily tomorrow, but for now she needed her space.

Almost asleep, Scorpius shot up in bed as he heard his door squeak.

"I've made my decision." Lily's soft but firm voice announced from the doorway.

She looked lovely, bathed in the light from the hall. Her hair had an angelic glow to it, making her seem like a vision. "Look, about before." Scorpius started, but was cut off with a brisk shake of the head.

"No talking." Her voice was so quiet he almost missed it. Finding himself enchanted, Scorpius followed her movements, especially the sway of her hips as she approached him. "We're not friends, we'll never be friends." As she was saying it her hands went to the ties on her black cloak. "I despise you Malfoy, but whatever we have, it's potent."

Scorpius was dumb-founded, his mouth hanging open as her cloak slid down her creamy shoulders, leaving her in nothing but a crimson red lacy bra and matching panties.

"I have an itch." She continued, her hands skimming up his thighs. "I'm sure you're willing to scratch it."

His hands found their way up to her perfectly round chest, groaning at how soft they were.

Pulling away for a moment, Lily's face turned deadly serious. "One condition Malfoy." She said, glaring slightly. "No one is to know. You tell a soul, I'll curse your cock off. Got it?"

Scorpius nodded his agreement. At that moment he would have sold his soul to touch her, taste her.

"Good." Lily smirked, pressing her body against him. "Now, about that itch."

His mouth went to her neck, first kissing, then biting down gently, releasing a small moan from her throat. Trailing his lips down her collarbone he quickly ridded her of her bra, his eyes full of wonder as he stared at her luscious breasts. There was definitely more than a mouthful there.

Licking his lips hungrily his hands found their way to her hardened nipples. "Sweet Salazar you're gorgeous." He groaned, fastening his mouth around a nipple.

Lily whimpered in pleasure, moisture was starting to seep in her panties. "Leave. The. Small. Talk. For later." She gasped, arching her back to give him more access. Hands slid down his bare chest, stopping to tease at his snail trail.

If she had known it would feel so good to be so bad she definitely would have tried it sooner. The sensations were overwhelming, so perfect.

His nimble fingers found their way down inside the lace scraps that barely covered her hot mound, stroking her gently at first before finding her clit. Rubbing it with his thumb, he dipped one finger inside her moist heat, followed by another. His stroking became frantic as her dainty hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. He wanted nothing more than to sink inside her, but first he would give her something to remember. Her pussy clenched around his fingers and she moaned out loudly, her head thrown back.

"Please, Malfoy." She begged, licking her lips. "Fuck me."

Ripping off her panties, Scorpius slid into her, her heat surrounding his as he pounded hard and fast.

"It's Scorpius." He whispered in her ear as they both came hard, her body shaking uncontrollably under his.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's my first try at a little smutt. Stay tuned for more chapters. As usual, reviews and questions are welcome. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Big cleaning day today. Lots of inspiration for this chapter though. Hope you like it. A big thanks to my followers for being your awesome selves, you help keep me motivated.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

Scorpius awoke with a grin, stretching out to embrace Lily.

"What the?" He mumbled, his arms finding nothing but air. The little vixen had left him in the middle of the night. Not cool.

Throwing on his pants, Scorpius made his way to the lounge room.

"Oh, you're up." Lily said casually, not even moving from her spot on the loveseat. "We have rounds in half hour, you should probably shower."

The girl from the night before seemed to have disappeared, leaving the usual distant Lily in her place.

Confused and if he was to be honest with himself, a little hurt, Scorpius shrugged and headed off to get ready for work.

Lily sighed with relief as he walked away. The last thing she needed right that moment was to talk about what had happened. What the hell had she been thinking anyway? This guy was her enemy, not to mention her co-worker. She was an idiot to push the boundaries, especially while living in such confined spaces.

Even while chastising herself, Lily couldn't get the feel of his hands out of her head. He had been so good. It was definitely not going to be easy for her to forget their encounter.

Her hand drifted to her chest, where his mouth had been just hours ago. It was a shame it could never happen again. Just a one-time thing to get him out of her system, that's all it could ever be. Not the smartest move on her behalf, attempting to make him leave her mind by allowing him to enter her body.

Lost in her thoughts Lily barely noticed the sound of the water turning off in time for her to compose herself.

"So we just go back to the way things were before?" A quiet voice asked her from the doorway.

Glancing up, Lily held back a groan. His body looked so perfect, his towel hanging around his bare hips. Unable to speak, Lily just nodded.

"Shame." Scorpius sighed with a shrug. "I doubt I'll ever get the image of you beneath me out of my mind."

A shiver went up her spine. She would probably never forget it either. It was definitely better than her only other experience. She didn't know why it had to be so complicated.

"Malfoy," She started, her eyes unable to leave his chest. "Last night was good, great even. But we need to leave it at that." Finally meeting his gaze she shrugged. "It could never work. Go get dressed; we're going to be late."

Grumbling, Scorpius walked off. That girl was a major piece of work. He was a Malfoy, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Most of the day went by without a problem. The two of them barely spoke unless needed. It was just under an hour before their shift ended before Lily even acknowledged his existence.

"Scorpius." She murmured quietly. "I know things are weird between us at the moment, but I feel it's best we keep professional while working. The moment we step out of here you can hate me as much as you'd like."

Scoffing slightly, Scorpius rolled his icy blue eyes. "I never hated you Miss Potter." He replied, his voice as professional as he could keep it. "But don't worry about me; I'm nothing if not a gentleman." Moving closer, his hand stroked her shoulder softly. "Though if you ever do decide to let yourself have a little fun, you know just where to find me. I can be very fun."

Blush spread across her cheeks, making them match her hair almost perfectly. "Don't hold your breath Mr Malfoy." She muttered back, pulling away from his touch before turning and leaving.

Her footsteps clicked on the tiles as she ran down the hall. She needed to get as far away from him as possible before she did something stupid, like curse him, or worse, kiss him. She was running for a few minutes before she almost ran into a strange ward.

"Miss, excuse me Miss." A pleasant voice interrupted her internal turmoil. "I don't think you're supposed to be here."

Lily looked around her, puzzled until she noticed a small happy looking house elf near her feet.

"This area is restricted." The house elf continued, its golden eyes widening. "No one comes down here unless they have to. Not tonight especially."

Glancing up at the sign, Lily frowned. _Remus Lupin Ward _it said.

It finally dawned on her. "This is a Lycanthrope ward, isn't it?" She asked quietly, even though she knew the answer.

The elf's ears bobbed slightly as it nodded. "Yes Miss. This is where we keep the subjects on a full moon." Even with such a touchy subject the voice was full of cheer.

"Subjects?" Lily repeated, her voice tense. "They're not _SUBJECTS_, they're people."

"Mipsy didn't mean to offend Miss." The elf relied quietly. "Mipsy just does what Mipsy is told. Mister Habbadash tells Mipsy 'Mipsy, no one without prior clearance is allowed in the ward. It's not safe.' Mipsy listens you see?"

So her name was Mipsy, Lily mused. A very cute name for a very cute creature. "I'm sorry for my outburst Mipsy." Lily said genuinely. "I'm Lily, Lily Potter. I'm a trainee here."

Mipsy's eyes widened. "Miss Potter, a pleasure to meet you, much pleasure indeed."

"The pleasure is all mine." She assured her, shaking the tiny hand. "Please inform Mr Habbasdash that I will be visiting the ward after my shift tonight. I will bring protection, don't worry."

Mipsy nodded happily. "I will let Mister know. Miss Potter, you are a very nice witch, Mipsy likes you very much."

Lily had a feeling she would like Mipsy too, the little elf seemed a lot more pleasant than her own family's house elf, Kreacher, who could be quite the grump sometimes.

Her eyes catching her watch, Lily gasped. "I've got to go Mipsy, I'll be back at 9 tonight."

Running off, Lily prayed Madaam Pomfrey wasn't in the wards at present time, or she was sure to get in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: I am just so in love right now. How cute are House Elves? I think I may just have discovered my new favourite character! Don't worry, plenty of lovey-dovey coming up, or at least a little touchy feely. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

**P.S: Reviews are great, as are questions J Don't feel shy, I don't bite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: **As usual, thanks for the support I love reading your reviews. The positivity is awesome, but also feel free to ask about anything that confuses you etc. I wish I could say I would update more often, but since it's day 4 of writing and we're already up to Chapter 8 I find that a little hard to believe. Please be patient, you will get your goodies. It may not always be as often as I'd like though, as I have a one year old to look after. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

"You're late." Scorpius scolded as she reached her assigned ward, panting heavily. "Lunch ended over half an hour ago."

Biting her tongue, Lily threw out a quick apology and went about her business.

"Being a celebrity's daughter does not excuse one from tardiness." Jalinda informed her later, her voice firm. "As this is the first time though, no punishment will be passed down." Lily sighed in relief, her hands sweaty. "Miss Potter, see this doesn't happen again."

Agreeing whole-heartedly, Lily raced back to her dormitory to get changed.

"You get in trouble?" Scorpius asked as she ran through the door.

Stripping off her jacket Lily shook her head. "Just a warning."

Scoffing loudly, Scorpius shrugged. "Of course not. Perfect Potter could NEVER get in trouble. Even when you are in the wrong." Somehow he managed to make her last name seem like an insult, making her feel guilty and angry at the same time. "I wish _MY_ father was famous, then maybe I'd get away with anything too."

That was enough. If he wanted to bring family into it then so could she. "Oh but Scorpius, your father _IS_ famous." She said, a sickly sweet smile across her face. "What you should wish for is for him to not be Death Eater scum." She knew it was wrong of her to say it, after all Draco Malfoy had repented after the war; he was quite the upstanding citizen actually. But it was Scorpius's fault really, she hadn't asked to be the daughter of Harry Potter, and she definitely hadn't asked for any special treatment.

All previous warmth left Scorpius's eyes as he glared at her. "You wanted me to hate you Potter? Congratulations, you get your wish." He snarled, storming off into his room.

Stunned, Lily walked silently into her room. As much as she tried to convince herself, she never wanted his hate. She had royally screwed up this time. Sitting down at her desk, Lily pulled a scrap of parchment in front of her. As much as all of this hurt her, she had a job to do.

_T,_

_I know this is a lot to ask, but I kind of need you tonight._

_Please meet me on the 3__rd__ floor of St Mungo's at 9. _

_Love, Lily._

Slipping the parchment into an envelope and scribbling a name on the front, she tied it to Leonis's leg. "You know where to go buddy." She murmured soothingly, stroking his feathers.

It was only two hours before she had told Mipsy she would be there, but time ticked by slowly. Finally it was almost 9 and Lily was ready to go. Her black robes covered her discreetly, and her hood allowed her some anonymity as she passed through the halls. Spotting a familiar head in the crowd, Lily ran towards him. There was no mistaking that bright blue hair.

"Teddy!" She called out, a smile on her face for the first time in hours. "I was worried you wouldn't come."

Her now cousin in law shrugged slightly, looking a little confused. "I would never let you down, my Lil." He told her softly, giving her a quick hug. "Though I'm a little confused. What's so important that you would drag me away from home so close to Victoire's due date? You know I don't like leaving her alone."

Lily felt guilty thinking of her heavily pregnant cousin all alone.

"You can go if you want Teddy, I just, I'm planning on visiting the Lycanthrope ward and was hoping you'd come with me. Seeing as it's a full moon and all." She explained, suddenly fascinated by the tiles on the floor.

"Don't worry Lillo, I left Molly with her. She'll owl me if anything happens." The smile on his face was genuine as he spoke, but the worry was still there. "Besides, if she goes into labour they're just going to come here anyway. My werewolf genes can cause some pretty nasty complications. So why are you visiting the ward anyway? I didn't know you were interested in that side of medicine."

He was obviously talking about the trials currently being conducted; they were _this_ close to finding a cure to Lycanthrope, they had even managed to create a potion that stopped the disease from affecting someone if given soon enough after being bitten.

"I'm not," Lily said with a sad smile. "But no one seems to be willing to deal with the patients there, you know? Even though they're on Wolfsbane. They're just like you and me Teddy, just a little hairy. They must get lonely in there."

Saddened, Teddy nodded, his eyes brimming with tears. His grandmother and godfather had told him all about the terrible prejudice his father had faced while alive due to his condition. Monster, freak, inhuman; he had been all these things and more. But in truth, he was just as normal as the next guy almost every night of the month.

"I'll come." He agreed, determined. "Thanks for doing this. You're a sweet girl Lily. I'm proud to call you cousin."

Approaching the ward, Lily smiled slightly when she spotted a pair of familiar ears.

"Miss Potter, you did come back. I knew you would. Miss Potter is such a lovely lady for visiting these people." Mipsy gushed, ushering them inside.

"It's no big deal." Lily told her in a whisper. "They deserve it. And please, call me Lily."

"Not many wizards see it that way Miss, err, Lily." Mipsy stammered. "Mipsy likes them anyway, the wolf people. That girl," she gestured over into a bed near the end of the room. "That is Lucy Grobunkle. She is 10 and plays exploding snap with Mipsy when she's here. And that man," this time pointing to an older gentleman in a nearby bed. "He is Kyle Ragford, he was a muggle before, before the incident. He sneaks me his pudding sometimes."

Lily was elated, the house-elf seemed genuinely happy to be on such an undesirable ward. The girl was better than most wizards she knew in Lily's opinion, and from the look in Teddy's eyes, his too.

Her hands shaking with nerves, Lily approached Lucy Grobunkle slowly. "Hi Lucy, I'm Lily." She introduced herself quietly. "I'm here to keep you company, would you like that?"

The little ball of fluff nodded, whining softly.

"Mipsy tells me you like exploding snap." Lily said, still softly. She had learnt in DADA that a werewolf's ears were incredibly sensitive. "How about a game or two? I have to warn you though, I'm pretty good."

The sound that came out of Lucy's mouth was very close to a laugh, and she pulled her deck of cards out from under her pillow.

The hours passed quickly, with Lily finding herself enchanted by the small girl. At first she had let her win, then after finding Lucy a very formidable opponent indeed tried her hardest to win.

Dozing off as the sun rose, Lily felt a small warm hand on her cheek.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered; now back to her human form. "I know people don't like it in here. I'd like it if you'd come again some time. No pressure though."

Her bright blue eyes were the only thing that shared resemblance to the wolf Lily had met the night before. The mottled, shaggy almost black fur was nothing like Lucy's blonde bouncy curls, and her small pale fingers definitely didn't resemble to hairy paws she had had the night before.

"I will." Lily promised, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I can't possibly live with myself if I don't get to beat you at cards."

Looking around as she left, Lily noticed Teddy had already gone.

"Mister Lupin wanted to let you sleep." Mipsy explained, appearing from nowhere. "He said to give you this." Her hands clutched a letter, as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Thanks Mipsy." Lily said, taking it with a smile. "I'll be back next moon, ok? But if you ever need or want me, you're welcome to come find me."

Lily didn't open the letter until she was back in her own bed. Touching the paper, she smiled softly.

_Lilypad, _

_Thanks for getting me to do that. Those people are lucky to have someone like you around._

_Vic is in labour, no problems yet but I've got to go._

_X Teddy Bear._

_P.s: I will give Victoire a hug from you. You should come see the baby some time._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading xx Just a bit of fluff there, I love fluff. Plus I REALLY wanted to write Teddy in. **

**Reviews are great, and so are all of you.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was so happy to be able to get Teddy in in the last chapter. I'm thinking maybe a future story about Teddy. Gosh I love that boy.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

It was just passed midday before Lily managed to drag herself out of bed, exhausted from the night before.

A flash of blonde hair passed her door as she made her way into the hallway.

"Look, Scorpius." She mumbled, running her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You didn't deserve it. More than that, your dad didn't deserve it."

At the sound of a throat clearing, Lily spun around to talk.

"And what exactly didn't I deserve?" An older gentleman asked her with a gentle smile. His resemblance to his son was uncanny, from the pure blonde hair to the icy eyes. There was more humour in those eyes than there was usually in Scorpius's though.

"Ummm, ahh." Lily stammered. How was she supposed to tell this man the horrible things she had said about him? Blush rose in her cheeks and she suddenly became fascinated by the floor.

"Don't worry Dad." Scorpius interjected from the door to his room. "Lily was just pointing out some of your better known past inconveniences." Lily met his gaze, checking if he was still mad at her. Yep, he definitely was.

"As I said, Mr Malfoy," She started, her eyes not leaving Scorpius's even for a moment. "I am sorry for what I said. Your past is you past. It's not my job to judge you, or your family for that."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. "It's more than alright, Miss." He assured her with a shrug. "As you said, my past is my past. But it will always be there. No matter what good I do know, there will always be the things I did." His eyes filled with sorrow, this was not a good topic for him. "Anyway, Scor, how about that lunch you promised me? Nice meeting you, Lily."

Scorpius ushered his father through the living area, taking his arm to Apparate.

Eating lunch in silence, Scorpius watched the clouds go over the small bistro they were dining at.

"So, Lily huh?" His father asked, breaking the silence finally. "That wouldn't happen to be _THE_ Lily would it?" His voice was full of laughter as he continued. "Daughter of Harry Potter, ever faithful Gryffindor?"

Scorpius nodded with a sigh. "Yes Dad, and the same Lily I've been mad about since my fifth year." He pushed his pasta around his plate, thinking about her. "She doesn't see me like that though, you know? All she sees is Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin and son of the ex-Death Eater. I was beginning to think she would be able to look passed that, but I guess I was wrong. She hates me, Dad."

Torn apart at seeing his only child so upset, Draco sighed quietly to himself. "Listen son," He said, forcing Scorpius to look him in the eyes. "Your mother once claimed to hate me too." He explained with a shrug. "Hate is a very strong emotion, and in some cases is _EXTREMELY_ close to love. Or at the very least lust."

Eyes wide, Scorpius tried to take in what his father was telling him. "So how did you, you know?" He asked.

"How did I make your mother love me?" Draco asked with a laugh. "Simple, I made her crazy jealous. Well that's how I made her _SEE_ that she loved me, anyway. She says somewhere deep down, she always had." He explained with a shrug.

Still shocked, Scorpius nodded slowly. "Uhh Dad, I've got to go." He stammered, standing up quickly. "Thanks for the lunch and the ahh, the advice."

"Anytime son, anytime." Draco replied, watching his son run off. His loud laugh came from nowhere. His son, in love with a Potter, now this could be interesting….

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I felt it said all it needed to say, you know? I promise to not leave you hanging too long this time. As usual, thanks for reading and reviews are great. Any questions, queries or issues, go ahead and shoot :)**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I promised you more, so here it is. :)**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

The next two weeks went by in a flurry of random girls visiting Scorpius and Lily found herself more and more frustrated. It seemed every day equalled yet another bimbo flocking to his room.

It had gotten so bad she'd stopped remembering their names after the first few.

Peeking out her door, Lily checked if the coast was clear. She was so sick of having to make idle conversation with his women.

"Looking for me?" Turning, Lily spotted Scorpius leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway.

"As if." Lily retorted, sticking out her tongue. "Did what's her face go home yet? I really hope you change your sheets between conquests Malfoy."

Smirking, Scorpius moved towards her. "Seems to me someone has a case of the green eyed monster." He teased, suddenly becoming a little closer than Lily would have liked. "But if you must know, Katherine left over an hour ago. And yes, I do change my sheets." Stroking her face he laughed mockingly. "So no need to worry about them being unclean the next time you decide to slip between them."

"There will be no _NEXT TIME_," Lily growled out, her face beginning to turn red. "There never should have been a first time. The memory of being with you will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life. You disgust me."

"You didn't seem to feel that way while you were moaning below me, little flower." Scorpius whispered in her ear, his breathe tickling her neck. "It sure didn't feel that way when I sank deep inside you. You may hate me, but your body doesn't."

His hands stroked down over her hips, making her shudder at the sensation.

"You _WILL _come back to my bed one day Lily." He murmured, moving closer. "And when you do, you'll beg me to take you. Until then…" He trailed off, crushing his lips against hers.

The kiss was passionate, both of them fighting for control. Lily moaned loudly as his hand slipped up her skirt, stroking the outside of her panties. Her hands found their way to his pants, sliding inside to grab him.

As his fingers slipped inside her, a thought struck Lily. This is all there was, all there ever would be. But she couldn't stop, couldn't help the sensations sweeping over her.

Cumming hard, Lily glared up at him. "I hate you Scorpius Malfoy." She whispered, attempting to pull away.

"I know baby." He murmured back, moving away from her finally before leaving her alone in the hall.

Alone in his room, Scorpius swore loudly. He'd lost control, abandoned his plan for a moment of passion. She'd never want him for more than this if he kept giving it to her.

She had looked so amazingly beautiful, coming apart in his arms that he'd forgotten himself.

Still hard, his hand lingered on his boner. Closing his eyes, his hand took on a life of its own, stroking down his shaft as he remembered the feeling of her, dripping wet.

His mind drifted to a fantasy. Dressed in nothing but silver panties, fantasy Lily knelt between his thighs, a wicked smile on her luscious lips. Her perfect red hair shone in the light as she took him playfully into her pale white hands, licking the pre-cum from his tip before taking him quickly into his mouth.

His breathing became hard as he stroked harder and faster. He could almost feel Lily's lips around his cock, her mouth warm and wet. So close, he grasped harder, his movements becoming frantic.

A hand wrapped around him as he came hard, making his eyes open in shock.

"Lily?" He whispered, puzzled.

Bending down to lick the cum off of the head of his cock, Lily shrugged.

"I came to see if you needed help," She explained with a coy smile. "Seems to me you have it all sorted though." Leaning back up, she kissed him hard on the lips. "Maybe next time."

"I uh, umm." Scorpius stammered, a blush settling in on his face. "I thought you said. I mean, you said there would never be a n-next time."

"Well maybe I lied." Lily whispered in his ear, running her hands down his chest. It was so fun watching him squirm, she was even starting to understand why he enjoyed getting her flustered all the time. "But I won't beg." She added, licking across his bottom lip teasingly. "That'll be your job."

Standing up and walking to the door, Lily turned back towards him. "Did you know you moan my name when you cum Mr Malfoy?" Her smile was one of mischief and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I hope fantasy me was good Scor, but know this." She paused, licking her lips seductively. "Real me? Yeah, I'm better. Wayyy better."

Eyes wide, Scorpius watched her leave. He'd created a monster. Lily Potter was going to be the death of him one day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think I need a cigarette after that… Phew.. Smutty smutty goodness. **

**Feel free to review. More reviews equal more inspiration. Once again, thanks for reading.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well you guys are just so loving and inspiring that I can't help but write some more goodies for you. This very smutty chapter goes out to Diyame, who has been an amazingly loyal follower from the start.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

That night Lily laid awake in her bed, unable to drift off to sleep. She'd left the ball in his court and honestly thought he'd have stopped by to see her by then.

She'd left herself vulnerable by reaching out to him, and yet he still hadn't come.

"Lily?" A quiet voice asked in a whisper. "You awake? I think we need to talk."

Lily sat up in bed, her excitement was almost impossible to contain.

"Come on in." She called back seductively. The door opened and Lily smiled to herself.

He was so sexy, dressed in only his blue pants. His perfectly toned stomach made her drool a little in anticipation.

Sitting down beside her on the bed, Scorpius ran his hands through his messy hair.

"I'm not in here for that." He said gently as Lily began kissing her way down his chest. "I meant it when I said we needed to talk."

Pouting, Lily pulled away. "I don't want to talk." She muttered, crossing her arms as she stared at him.

"Well. We're going to." Scorpius informed her sternly, even though he was unable to draw his gaze away from the creamy cleavage poking out over her nightgown. "Lily, I like you." He started, wringing his hands nervously. "And as much as I'd love to strip you down and make love you all night, you don't want that."

Lily frowned in confusion. "But I do want that, Scor." She whispered, leaning closer. "More than anything."

It was getting harder to breathe, and that wasn't the only thing getting hard. "No Lily, you don't." He managed to get out; enchanted by her hands as she ran them up and down his chest teasingly. "You want me to have sex with you, there's a difference."

Her fingers ran along the elastic of his pants. "What difference does it make, really?" She asked, pressing herself against his body. "I can't offer you anything more than this Scorpius, but I can promise it'll be good." Nibbling on one of his ears she slid her hand inside his pants, stroking down his hard length slowly. "Just give me tonight; then we'll see where we go from here."

Unable to resist any longer Scorpius nodded before kissing her hard. "Ok Lily." He said with a sigh, his hands seeking her chest. "But this time, no doubts." His hands brushed against her nipples and she moaned in frustration.

Pulling her nightgown over her head Scorpius kissed slowly down her body. Reaching the lacy barrier that covered her moist passage, Scorpius glanced up at her.

The emerald green lace panties made him laugh softly as he slid them down her legs.

"You knew I'd come, didn't you?" He asked quietly, his eyes full of lust.

Lily nodded slowly, wriggling her body closer to him. "Well, hoped anyway." She gasped out as he blew a quick gust of air on her exposed pussy.

Teasing her with his fingers, Scorpius smiled. He dipped one finger inside her, groaning at how wet she was before leaning down to take her clit into his mouth. Driving her to the edge of orgasm, Scorpius stopped and smirked up at her.

"Why did you stop?" Lily asked breathlessly with a pout. "I was so close."

Blowing a stream of air across her opening, Scorpius licked his lips. "I told you Lily, I want you to beg."

His fingers began moving inside her again as his tongue lavished her clit.

"Please let me cum." She whimpered as she got close again, her hips rising off the bed.

"Not good enough." Scorpius muttered, stopping once again.

"Please Scorpius, I'll do anything. Anything at all." Lily begged between gasps as he started his movements again. "Just. Let. Me. Cum. _PLEASE_."

Scorpius chuckled. "Ok sweet Lily." He whispered before driving his tongue deep inside her, his fingers rubbing her clit.

She shattered, her whole body tensing as she screamed out his name. Stroking her gently until she came back down, Scorpius slid inside her with a groan.

"You're so wet, my Lily." He groaned in her ear, his movements slow as he relished in the feel of her.

Her hips began moving up to meet his as she bit down on his shoulder.

His movements increased, slamming hard into her as she gasped out in pleasure.

"You are mine, Lily." He whispered in her ear as he came hard. "You will always be mine."

* * *

**A/N: Well hopefully you're enjoying reading. And hopefully this smutt will tide you over for a while. As always, thanks for reading and feel free to review. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, no more smutt for a while. Back onto the storyline. Thank you to all of my followers 3 You are the reason I do this. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

Scorpius awoke with a grin, cuddling closer to the girl at his side. Lily groaned in her sleep, curling up against him.

"Wake up, My Lil." He whispered softly in her ear. "We have work soon."

Eyes half-open, Lily growled her displeasure. "No. Five more minutes." She pleaded half-heartedly, rubbing her eyes.

"You've got an hour to get your pretty little self ready Lily." He explained, pulling away from her to get up. "And you definitely need a shower."

Reaching the door, Scorpius chuckled. "I'm going for a shower now. If you're not up by the time I get out, I'm throwing you in clothes and all."

Grumbling, Lily stood up quickly. Catching a glance at herself in the mirror, Lily couldn't help but smile. She looked very much like a girl who had been thoroughly loved.

"Need me to wash your back?" She called out once she made her way to the bathroom door.

Hearing no reply, Lily opened the door and made her way towards the shower. "You almost done Scor?" She asked, watching his silhouette through the shower curtain.

Sliding the curtain across, Scorpius chuckled softly while nodding.

"Well move over then, I need to get clean." She laughed, removing her clothes and slipping under the water with a smile.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Scorpius said, rinsing the soap off his body. "If I stay much longer we'll be very very late to work." Kissing her gently on the cheek, he stepping out of the warm spray. "And you can't afford to be late again."

Lily shrugged. He was right, if Jalinda caught her arriving late much more she was sure to be kicked out of the traineeship. Quickly washing herself, Lily thought back to the night before. He had said she was his, and somehow that didn't bother her. She actually kind of liked it if she was being honest.

"So, Lily." Scorpius interrupted her thoughts, standing in the doorway. "Last night you promised me anything."

Glancing over at him, Lily smiled softly. He looked nervous.

"I was thinking maybe I could take you out." He continued with a casual shrug. "Like on a date."

Turning off the water, Lily frowned slightly. "Like in public?" She asked, drying herself on the nearest towel.

"Well that's what a date generally is." Scorpius laughed back. "You know, dinner, maybe a couple of drinks. We barely know each other Lil. I'd like to change that."

Pulling her Medi-robes over her head, Lily paused. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take this, whatever it was, public.

"I, uh, um." She stammered, biting her lip. "I'm not sure that's appropriate, Scorpius. What would everyone say? What if this doesn't work out?"

Scorpius sighed. "Sorry for suggesting it." He mumbled, walking off.

Lily ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. They'd need to work on this, but for now she had to go to work.

Early for the first time since she started working, Lily prepared herself for a gruelling day.

It was the start of the Quidditch season, so they had a lot of concussions and broken bones to deal with. Seeing all the injuries somehow made Lily a little nostalgic. She remembered her first Quidditch game and how she'd been knocked off her broom by a bludger at the end, leaving her in the Hospital for over a week.

"I miss it sometimes, you know?" She explained to Scorpius, while watching two team members being brought in on stretchers after being jinxed mid-game.

"Missed what? The idiotic idea that somehow playing sports makes you a better person, or the constant dribble of injuries?" Scorpius teased, handing out another dose of pain-potion to a patient.

Lily laughed softly. He didn't understand sometimes, he hadn't played for his house-team. "The feel of the wind in my hair." She murmured back with a wistful sigh. "Knowing that the only care I have in the world at that moment is catching a magical golden ball. It's all so, relaxing."

Watching the glow that came over her face, Scorpius stared. She was so beautiful when she spoke about flying. He personally didn't see the allure to it; preferring to have both his feet firmly on the ground at all times.

"We could go flying sometime?" He offered her quietly, careful not to let anyone overhear. "Away from anyone. We could make a day of it."

The idea delighted her, her face lighting up at the thought. "Sounds like a date to me, Mister." She teased with a grin.

"Not a date." He replied with a shrug. "Just two sort-of-friends having a picnic followed by some flying. In which maybe those two people will get to kiss goodnight at the end."

Poking out her tongue, Lily moved closer to him. "Ok, I'll go with it. It's not a date though." She verified, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Scorpius grinned to himself as she walked off. He had a date with Lily Potter. Ok, so it wasn't an actual date, but close enough. Nothing was going to be able to wipe the smile off his face today. He would give her the best almost-date she'd ever had. Maybe then she'd realise they were meant to be together.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks as usual for reading. Reviews are good as well **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it's been a couple of days, and for that I'm sorry. It's been hectic at home lately. I have had a lot of random inspiration in the past couple of days though, so expect some real progress soon 3**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

Lily awoke the following Sunday with a grin that she couldn't erase. Today she was going on her first date (wait, not a date, she reminded herself sternly) with Scorpius.

She had set the whole day aside for him, even worming her way out of Potter-Weasley Family Night so she'd have more time.

_Ok Lily. _She told herself, getting out of bed. _This is not a date. What does one wear on a non-date outing?_

Rummaging around inside her closet, Lily came across the perfect casual flying outfit.

"What's with the Quidditch robes?" Scorpius asked her curiously as she met up with him in the lounge room.

Lily gestured down at the robes. "They used to be my Mum's. You know, back when she was a Harpy?" She shrugged, playing with the green and gold fabric. "They're great for flying in, real comfy."

Scorpius nodded. He glanced down at his own clothes, feeling a little over-dressed in his button down black shirt and dark jeans.

"You never did say where we're going." Lily mused as he took her arm to Disapparate.

"You'll see when we get there." Scorpius chuckled, his grip tightening around her arm.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Lily gasped as they appeared in a lovely secluded forest clearing. It was perfect for flying, almost seemed like it was made for it.

"Isn't it just?" Scorpius murmured, watching as the sun lit up her angelic face. "The last Quidditch world cup hosted by England was held in this exact location." He said proudly, not noticing the sudden drop in her face. "I thought it would be perfect for you to have some fun."

Lily paled, her eyes darting around the field. Her father had been in the exact area on one of his younger days of adventure and horror. It didn't seem half as romantic to her now.

Still excited, Scorpius continued talking. "I mean, I'm not big on Quidditch, but my father told me it was one of the best games he'd ever seen. Such a shocking turn of events, it was. The seeker for Bulgaria, Krum, caught the snitch, but they still lost the game."

"I know." Lily muttered quietly. "My father was there too." Her gaze couldn't meet his as she fidgeted with the collar of her robes. "As was my sort of Uncle, Victor." Her eyes finally met his and she shrugged slightly at the shock in his gaze. "Well technically he's Dom, Louis and Vic's Uncle; he married their Aunt Gabby you see." She was rambling, but she couldn't stop. "Well anyway, your father seemed to have left out the part where your grandfather and a bunch of his little Death Eater friends tortured an entire family of Muggles near here after the match." Realising what had slipped out, Lily covered her mouth with a gasp. "I'm so sorry Scorpius. I didn't mean it to sound like that. What I meant was maybe we should find somewhere else to fly. Somehow it just doesn't feel appropriate here after everything."

Scorpius nodded slowly, unable to speak. He had been told of the tragedy that had happened after the World Cup. His father had told him back when he was a boy; he was an idiot for not putting two and two together. "I'm sorry, I've ruined our… Whatever this is." He muttered, lowering his gaze to the moss covered ground.

"You haven't ruined anything Scor." Soft fingers touched his chin, raising his head so she could look him in the eye. "We've just got to maybe take this date elsewhere." A smile spread across her face as she had a thought. "I know the password to the Holyhead Harpies's practice field. They're not there on Sundays."

An hour later, Lily giggled as she sped passed him again. It felt so good to be back in the air where she belonged.

"You're really good, Potter." Scorpius called out, admiring the way the sunlight glinted off her hair. "You move like you and the broom are the same entity, you know?" Her talent was surely worth admiring, watching left him in awe.

"What? Never watched me play, Malfoy?" She taunted him, looping around him before kissing him gently on the cheek. The shock nearly knocked him off his broom, his face paling as he steadied himself quickly.

Regaining his composure, Scorpius shook his head. "I was never really one for Quidditch; it never seemed like that much fun." Watching the way her robes clung to her skin as she sped back up, Scorpius chuckled softly. "Though I think I'm starting to see the appeal."

It was almost 6 hours later when the two of them got back to their dorms, exhausted and sore in places Scorpius couldn't even begin to explain.

"Thanks for the not-date." Lily murmured at the door to her room, giving him an award-winning smile. "I had a great time." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips gently against his, her arms going around his neck. "You can come in if you want." She offered with a sly smile.

"Sorry," Scorpius laughed, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "I don't do that on first almost-dates."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's not exactly my longest chapter ever, but still, honestly it's one of my favourites. I'd love to be taken on a date to go flying… but alas, my Nimbus is in the work shop ;) **

**As usual, thanks for reading. Reviews are good; they help keep the creative juices flowing.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As promised, definitely more to come. I am so excited but nervous about the next few chapters. I can't wait to see what you all think of them! Eeek! **

**I'm also considering naming my chapters, what do you guys think? If I did, this one would be called: ****A Dream, a Debt and a Decision.**

**Drop me a review, let me know what you think.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

_The fog swirled around Lily as she tried to work out where she was. "Hello?" She called out, her voice shaky. _

_A branch snapped behind her and she spun; her heart pounding. The large wolf in front of her snarled loudly, its mouth foaming. _

_The full moon shone above her, making Lily cringe in terror. _

_"You can stop this Lily." A voice murmured from behind her. _

_The man standing there seemed familiar, his presence calming her in a way reasons couldn't explain. Even the wolf calmed slightly, whining quietly as it watched him. _

_"Sorry if he scared you earlier, we werewolves don't seem to have much tact once the moon comes out." The realisation of who he was hit Lily hard. _

_"Y-you're Remus Lupin." She gasped, shaking her head in confusion. "But you're, I mean you." _

_"I'm dead, yes." Remus chuckled softly. "I came to tell you that you can fix it, give others like me their lives back. You have everything you need, in my blood."_

_"What do you mean, blood?" Lily asked, more confused than ever. The woods around her were fading fast and she tried desperately to cling on. _

_"Please Professor, I want to help you!" She shouted as everything turned back to fog._

Opening her eyes with a gasp, Lily jumped out of bed.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, she wrote quickly even as her hands continued to shake.

_Albus, _

_It happened again. Another one. Not Uncle Sirius this time, Uncle Remus._

_I'm scared Al, I thought I was done with this._

_Please write back to me as soon as you can._

_x Lily._

"Hey there Leo." She murmured, stroking his feathers as she attached the letter. "Take this to Albus for me? There's some owl treats in it for you when you return."

Sitting down on her bed, Lily shook with fear as she watched Leonis fly out her window.

Her door opened with a creak and a familiar blonde head peeped inside.

"You ok?" Scorpius asked, his concern obvious on his face. "I thought I heard yelling."

Lily sighed and patted the bed beside her. "I'm fine I guess." She murmured, waiting for him to sit down. "Please don't leave me though. I don't want to be alone."

Scorpius nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Whatever it was bothering her, he'd deal with it tomorrow, for now he just wanted to be there for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ministry:

Draco sighed quietly to himself, rushing through the last of his paperwork before his meeting.

"Come in." He called out firmly as a knock struck the door.

"Mr Malfoy." His guest said, tipping his hat. "Glad to see you're doing well here."

Draco shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "I think we can dispense of the formalities _MR POTTER_." He muttered, pointing to an empty seat. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you, Harry."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of how to say it. "Well, Draco. Ummm." He started, fidgeting in his seat. "You see, I have a slight problem."

"Go on."

"Well, as you would know, our children are currently working together." Harry mumbled, wishing he could just say what he had come to say. "And from what I have heard from my sources, that's not the only thing the two of them have been doing together."

Draco paled, his eyes narrowing. "Are you trying to tell me this is a problem Potter? What, my son not good enough for Precious Potter's daughter?"

Harry almost choked in shock. "Oh no, not at all." He rushed out, his green eyes wide. "The problem, Draco, is that your son seems to be quite the distraction to my daughter's work. She's been constantly late, flustered, and sometimes not even bothering to show up at all."

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with me, or you for that matter." Draco sneered, tapping his quill on the desk.

Harry sighed, the moment he had been dreading had arrived. "Well Draco, if you so kindly think back to the Battle, you'll remember a certain debt." He murmured, his voice shaking with nerves. "I'm here to collect that. If Lily is to be all she can be, Scorpius needs to leave her to grow on her own." He paused, his face full of regret. "If you can make him leave her alone, your life debt is paid in full. You will no longer owe me a thing."

Draco gasped, the quill in his fingers snapping under the pressure of his fingers. "You're asking me to give up my own son's happiness, just to help you?" He growled out, his stare icier than usual.

Harry shook his head slowly. "Not give up, Draco, just postpone." He replied, his voice calm and steady. "If the two of them are meant to be, they'll come back."

Teeth grinding, Draco nodded slowly. "Ok. But you have to promise to do all you can to help get them back. He truly loves her, Harry."

"If you love something, set it free." Harry sighed. "If it doesn't come back, it was never truly yours to begin with. But yes, I agree to your terms."

* * *

**A/N: So just for the record, I know Harry is being an ass, but he's doing it out of love. **

**If there are any of you wondering about the debt they are talking about, that would be from Harry saving Draco's life in the Room of Requirement during the battle of Hogwarts.**

**Reviews are good, any questions are welcome 3 As usual, thanks for reading.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the leave of absence guys. It's nice to see a few extra reviewers and followers now that I'm back though :) I'll try to get back into the swing of things, but I can't make any promises. **

**Anyway, enjoy reading.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100.**

* * *

Over the next few days Lily felt like the walking dead. Her whole head throbbed and her muscles were stiff. Her hopes shot up early each morning though, maybe today would be the day Albus finally had time to visit her. But so far, her adoring older brother had been too busy with his Auror training to worry about her.

"Lily, you have a guest." Scorpius called out through her door. Her heart leapt, she would finally be able to talk to Al. Running out into the lounge room, she threw herself into the arms of her visitor.

"Wow Lils, if I had have known I'd get the special treatment I would have visited ages ago." A whimsical voice laughed.

"Lorcan?" She asked quietly, blush rising up her cheeks. "I was uh, I was expecting someone else." Wriggling out of his arms, Lily backed away slightly. "So what can I do you for Lor?"

Lorcan chuckled softly and shrugged. "I'm going on a trip with Dad in a few days, and he asked me to pick up the usual kit." He explained. "I thought I'd drop by a visit my favourite healer-in-training at the same time."

"And you thought you'd see me too while visiting Mr Malfoy here?" Lily mocked with a wink. "How thoughtful of you."

Sitting down with a slight thump, Lorcan smiled happily back at her. "I think you know who I mean, Miss Lily." He laughed, his silvery blue eyes filling with mischief and warmth. "You've always been my favourite everything."

The two of them talked for over an hour, letting Lily let go of her troubles for just a moment in time. But soon enough, it was time for him to leave.

"Owl me if you ever get lonely, Lils." He called as he stepped into the fireplace. "Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Lily watched as the bright green flames enveloped him, taking him away.

"He likes you, you know?" Scorpius drawled from the doorway, a smug smile on his face. "He wants you so bad."

Lily smiled slyly back at him, giving her hips extra wiggle as she approached slowly. "Well it's a shame for him that I have my mind on someone else." She murmured, her hands running down his chest. "Someone much more dangerous, witty, sexy." She paused between each word, laying gentle kisses on his cheek. "And he also happens to set my whole body alight whenever we touch."

"This guy sounds wonderful." Scorpius laughed, his hands wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. "You should date him."

Lily snuggled closer, feeling safe in his arms, which surprised her. "Maybe I will one day." She whispered, standing on tip toes to press her lips against his.

"Well, don't mind me." A playful voice said from the front door. "I can come back when you two aren't, busy."

Lily spun around, her face almost as red as her hair. "Al!" She yelled, her eyes wide. "I was beginning to think you'd never get back to my letter."

Albus smiled widely at his baby sister. "You know I'll always come when you need me, Lilypad." He teased, walking over to mess up her hair. He glanced over at Scorpius, eyebrows raised. "So, dear friend, how long have you and my sister been, friends?" His voice was dripping with meaning, his eyes meeting his old friend's gaze questioningly.

"Well, uh." Scorpius stammered, fiddling with his collar. "You see, Al, we um."

"Awhile." Lily finished, rolling her eyes. "So Ally Cat, are you here to see me, or to talk about my love life?"

Albus glared at the use of her nickname for him. "Ok, I get the point." He mumbled. "So, which of these rooms is yours Little Sis?"

Lily pointed down at her room, resulting in Albus walking down without a word.

Glancing up at Scorpius, Lily shrugged. "I uh, I guess we'll continue this later. Family business and all that jazz." She sighed, giving him a quick kiss before following her brother.

"So, tell me about this dream." Albus questioned the moment she shut the door behind her. "Why has it got you so freaked out?"

Lily shuddered as she told him everything. "It was just so real." She finished, biting her fingernails nervously. "It was like that time Uncle Sirius came to me and told me not to let you boys climb the trees, and then James fell out and broke his arm."

Albus nodded his understanding, patting her gently on the back. "Yeah, but this time there was no warning." He reminded her gently. "Why would Uncle Remus be coming to you anyway?"

Lily paled, fidgeting in her seat. "Well, uh, you're not going to like this." She mumbled, her gaze to the floor. "I've uh, been, um… I'vebeenvisittingthelycanthropewardeveryfullmoon." Her words rushed out, Lily paused for his scolding.

"You know that's not safe." Albus said with a sigh. "Seriously, sometimes I think that you attract trouble."

Lily shook her head softly before meeting his gaze. "It's not dangerous Al, they're on wolfsbane."

"That means nothing, Lil." Albus said as calmly as he could. "Whether they're rabid or not, they're still werewolves. What if one of them accidentally bit you?"

Lily's body stiffened, her eyes growing wild. "Dangerous Al?" She spat out. "You sound just like one of the simple minded people that made life so hard for Uncle Remus." Her fists clenched, knuckles white from the pressure. "They have no one when they're there, you know? Their families don't even stay with them. They're alone, and scared, and treated like freaks." Tearing up, Lily laid back on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I want to help them, Al. I _NEED_ to help them."

Albus shrugged his acceptance. "What can I expect?" He muttered, lying down beside her. "You're a Potter. We're all bound to find some kind of trouble. It's in our blood."

Eyes wide, Lily shot up from the bed. "What did you say?" She gasped, her mind ticking over.

"Uh, you're a Potter?" Albus replied, confusion flooding his face.

"No, not that."

"Um, it's in your blood?" Albus's face crinkled, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes! That's it!" Lily said, her eyes lighting up. "It's in our blood, well his blood, but still."

Eyebrows raised, Albus stood up. "Glad to be of help." He said with a shrug. "Whatever that help was."

"I hope you can see yourself out, dear brother, I have a few letters to write." Lily murmured, picking up a few books off her desk. "It's in his blood. Of course..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, hopefully that'll get us back on track. I hope you're enjoying reading. Reviews are great, and they help the creative juices flow :) Until next time;**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

**P.S: Thanks so much to all my reviewers and followers, I really don't think I'd be able to keep focused if it wasn't for all of you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow you guys, two new reviewers :) A great happy welcome to A Light in the Night, and SnowflakeBeautiful. Thank for the reviews you two, this early update is for yous. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

In the next few weeks hardly anyone saw or heard from Lily, and if they did her nose was planted firmly in a book at all times. Her reading tastes had seemed to change from her regular fairy tales and love stories, to books on Muggle healing and genetics.

If anyone asked her what she was up to her response was always the same. "Changing the world."

Pulling her nose out of her books just long enough to dress herself, Lily smiled at her reflection. Her parents had bugged her constantly to go visit, but she hadn't had the time.

The only reason she was even going tonight was because it was necessary for her research.

Giving Scorpius a quick kiss goodbye, Lily flooed over to her family house.

"Good, you're hear." Her Mother greeted, embracing her in a warm hug. "I was beginning to think we'd need to storm St Mungo's and bring you home. That place works you too hard my dear."

Lily laughed softly and returned her mother's hug. "Mum, I've taken a leave of absence from the hospital so I could work on my own research." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "This may be the biggest find in a century."

"Well, dear daughter." Said her father from the doorway. "It had better be. Or else you've been neglecting your family for no reason."

"Oh trust me Dad," Lily replied with a smug smile. "It is."

Lily barely kept her excitement to herself during dinner. Ignoring her family's pleads to spill the beans, she kept her secret to herself. She was going to make them so proud.

Catching a glance of blue hair as dinner broke off, Lily ran to her God-brother's side.

"Teddy, I've been trying to catch you alone all night." She gasped, out of breathe. "How's life as a parent?"

Teddy shot her an award winning smile, his eyes lighting up as he thought about his newborn daughter. "Life with Emeline is wonderful. She definitely has her mother's Veela type charm already." His face softened when he spoke about her, his bright blue hair going pale pink at the tips. "But you didn't pull me aside to talk about babies, Lily. What's up?"

Lily sighed, he knew her too well. "Well, Teddy dear." She paused, wondering how to ask without sounding creepy. "I uh, I need some of you blood." She finally stammered. "It's for my study."

Eyebrows raised, Teddy nodded slowly. "I'll do it on one condition." He said, rolling up his sleeve. "You tell me what it is you're doing. After all, if you're using me for it I deserve to know." Sensing her doubts, Teddy laid his hand on her shoulder gently. "Don't worry Lils, I won't tell anyone."

Biting hard on her lip, Lily nodded her acceptance. "Ok. I guess I don't really have much of a choice."

Pulling a book out of her bag, Lily flipped to the page she was searching for. "See here?" She pointed out a paragraph near the bottom of the page. "For a very long time Muggles have been using traces of actual diseases to create a vaccine or cure for them." She explained with a shrug. "They even found survivors of some epidemics went on to carry on genes to their children that helped fight off that disease."

"I don't see how this means anything." Teddy muttered, confusion setting in.

"Well, you see Teddy." Lily began, opening another book and turning to the page on werewolves. "Lycanthropy is a magical disease. We've been trying to treat it with potions and spells, but what if the answer isn't in magic?" Recognition dawned on his face as she continued. "What if the answer is in science?"

"So you want to cure Lycanthropy?" Teddy asked, knowing the answer. "And somehow you think my blood could help you? I hate to tell you little miss, but I don't even have Lycanthropy."

Smiling smugly, Lily held his arm still as she withdrew blood. "No, you may not." She muttered, concentrating hard as the red liquid oozed into her vial. "But your father did. And that I fact, means you may carry a small part of it in your genes." Putting a stopper in the vial, she glanced up at him. "As well as the genetic make-up to stop those genes from taking over. Teddy, if my hunch is correct, you could be the key to curing an entire race of cursed people."

"You're bloody brilliant, Lils." Teddy gasped, his hazel eyes wide in wonder.

Chuckling, Lily pocketed the blood. "Well, honestly I can't take all the credit. I had a little help, from an old family friend."

"Don't underestimate yourself Lil." Teddy murmured, hugging her tightly. "You may possibly be the smartest Potter ever to have lived."

Kissing her family goodbye, Lily made her way back home, running straight to her room to work on her experiment. She'd have to hurry, tomorrow night would be a full moon.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it :) I'm off for the day now. Hopefully more updates tomorrow. Stay cool, people. And as always, review review review. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't come through for you. With a one year old running around the house it gets a little bit distracting sometimes. I'll try to pick up the slack from now on.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

Lily's eyes hurt by the next morning. She'd been up all night, trying everything she could think of to test the blood sample, and yet she was still no closer to a solution.

"Hey there pretty girl, you trying to make that blood dance or something?" Scorpius teased from her doorway. "You need to take a break. I made you breakfast."

Lily smiled back at him sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks Scor." She mumbled, accepting the tray he held out to her. Looking down at the tray, Lily chuckled. "Seriously? You made me Potter O's?" It was a real embarrassment for her to be eating the cereal that her Uncle George had released after the war, which consisted of oats shaped like her father that danced through the bowl, shouting about his achievements.

Scorpius kissed her softly on the cheek. "I can't cook, and I thought you'd appreciate them. Pouring milk into a bowl of dancing little guys is hard, you know?" He laughed softly, flicking one of the mini-Harrys. "I think one of them tried to give me a strip-tease."

Giggling, Lily started eating, ignoring the little shouts. They hadn't been allowed to eat Potter O's growing up, and she was starting to understand why her parents hadn't wanted them to. Not only was it strange eating miniature versions of your own father, but some of them shouted some rather strange things. Her favourite so far was the samba dancing Harry, which kept yelling at her in Spanish about his Hippogriff tattoo and amazing muscles. She had to admit, her Uncle George could be quite the joker.

She was still laughing as she rinsed her bowl off in the sink. No matter how run down she was Scorpius always managed to make her laugh; he really wasn't that bad at all.

"So," His voice broke into her thoughts. "Is it true that your father owns his own castle in the sky, or was the cereal lying?"

Ready to yell at him, Lily glanced up and saw the laughter in his eyes. He really enjoyed pushing her buttons. "Not in the sky." She said, her face as serious as she could hold it. "Just the two underwater villas." Throwing her arms up around his shoulders, Lily pulled him closer for a kiss. "I think I might be willing to let you take me on that date."

Grin spreading across his face, Scorpius spun her around in the air. "We're going to have the best date ever. I'll go reserve a table for later. How do you feel about Italian?"

Biting her lip, Lily lowered her head. "It uh, can't be tonight." She mumbled, shaking her head. "I have umm, research to do. It's very important."

The smile disappeared from Scorpius's face. "Maybe tomorrow night then." He murmured, blushing. "If you're done with your _research _by then."

Lily paled at his use of air quotes with the word research. Things were going so well between them and she really didn't want to ruin it. "Scorpius." She whispered, her eyes pleading with him. "It really is research. And tonight is the only night I can do it."

Recognition dawned in Scorpius's eyes and he stared warily at her. "Lily," He started, cringing at the question he knew he had to ask. "You're not a-a werewolf, are you?" His voice dropped at the word werewolf, as if he was worried they would be overheard.

"Would it be such a bad thing if I was?" Lily asked with a glare.

"Well, not bad per se, just," He paused, trying to find a way to word it. "A surprise I guess. Was it Teddy Lupin? Did he turn you? Everyone knows his Dad was a, a werewolf."

Lily gasped, a scowl setting in on her face. His disgust at the idea of werewolves was obvious, sending her skin crawling. "And everyone knows yours was a Death Eater, does that make you one of them?" She retorted, her temper as fiery as her hair. "And for your information, Malfoy, no. I'm not a werewolf." Storming off, she glanced back over her shoulder. "But if I was, I wouldn't hide it anyway. I'd be damn well proud."

Hiding in her room until nightfall, Lily snuck out to go visit the ward. She had thought ahead, bringing all her study tools with her.

"Miss Lily!" Shouted an excited high pitched voice. "Mipsy is happy to see you again."

Lily gave the house-elf a quick hug; she was such a cute little thing. "I missed you too Mipsy." She said in earnest. It felt so good to see someone that genuinely liked her for her. Glancing around the ward, Lily frowned. "Where's Mr Ragford?" She asked, her nerves rising at the site of his empty bed.

Mipsy's head lowered, her bat like ears flattening against her face. "Mr Ragford, he volunteered for the trial, Miss Lily." She mumbled, shaking a little. "They says they has made a cure, but wolfsbane can't be in the bodies." Her shaking stopped and she managed to look up. "Mr Ragford, very brave man. He says he volunteers, he's old, not much living left anyways."

"They think they've found a cure?" Lily asked, her eyes wide. Bat like ears bobbed as Mipsy nodded. "Well Mipsy, hopefully it works." The tone in Lily's voice suggested she didn't believe it would, after all, why would Remus come to her in a dream if the cure was going to be successful?

Just in case, Lily set up her work station. She couldn't afford to lose such an important night for her studies; she needed to see how the full moon's pull affected Teddy's blood.

Over the next few hours she worked silently, her brow furrowed. There were definite changes in the blood's structure that had not been there in the previous night. Nothing too obvious, but they were there.

"Mipsy." She called out, having a sudden idea. "Do they keep blood samples of the patients in this ward?"

Mipsy nodded, making Lily smile slightly. "Do you think you could get one for me? I think I may be on to something here."

"Right away Miss Lily." Mipsy disapparated, reappearing moments later holding three vials of oozing red liquid. "Careful though, Miss Lily, you shouldn't be touching that."

It was almost dawn before Lily's hunch paid off. The samples containing the Lycanthrope gene showed many structural changes, but all were much more intense than Teddy's. The differences were far from subtle; she couldn't understand how no one had noticed it before. This could very well be key to creating a viable cure.

All the patients in the ward had reverted back to their everyday selves by the time she was packing up. Kyle Ragford still wasn't back, setting Lily's nerves tingling, her inner voice telling her something wasn't right.

"He died, didn't he?" She asked Mipsy quietly, watching Lucy sleep.

Mipsy frowned and nodded. "The vaccine sent hims loco, even more so." She explained, the pain obvious on her little face. "They had to shoots him, Miss Lily."

Anger rose in Lily, her fists clenched. "They put him down, like a dog." She growled, her knuckles turning white. "What kind of hospital is this? They don't care about the patients, not if they actually need our help."

Storming out of the ward, Lily found herself I Jalinda Pomfrey's office.

"I have just been informed we lost a patient last night." She managed to get out, as calmly as she could.

Jalinda tilted her head slightly, the confusion in her face spread. "We didn't lose a patient." She frowned, looking back down at her papers. "We did lose a test subject though."

Lily wanted to scream, her insides feeling like they were bubbling over in rage. "He was a human being." She bit out, her eyes as cold as ice. "And I don't think I can work for someone who doesn't see everyone that way."

Jalinda glanced back up at her, concern filling her eyes. "What are you saying, Miss Potter?"

"I'm saying you can shove this traineeship right up your cake hole." Lily muttered, her voice filled with hate. "I quit."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there goes the neighbourhood. Thanks to all of my wonderful followers and reviewers, you guys keep me motivated. If you want to feel special, review, it's a good feeling :)**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The next few chapters might take a while; I'm feeling a bit under the weather at the moment. But, as always, thank you to all my loyal followers. I will try to keep up on the writing, but it all depends on how I'm feeling. **

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as Lily packed her bags. She really loved it here; she loved feeling like she was doing something worthwhile with her life. But it had all been a lie. She wasn't making a difference, nothing had changed, and nothing would for as long as she was there. If she truly wanted to change the world she would have to do it elsewhere.

"I never pegged you as a quitter." Scorpius murmured from her doorway.

Lily didn't even look up from her trunk, focusing on anything but the guy who sent her crazy. A hand covered hers as she continued to jam her clothes in the large trunk.

"Lily, at least look at me." Her eyes met his at the sound of pain in his voice.

"I'm not a quitter, Scor." She whispered, trying to wipe her tears away. "I can't be here and do what I have to do. I'm too close to the situation, I need to stay objective." Pulling her hand away from his she continued to pack. "I need to be away from you. I can barely think when you're around."

"Is making a name for yourself really more important than what is happening between us?" Scorpius managed to get out, the pain in his voice intensifying. "Is it so important that you show your family that you're special too?" Anger replaced hurt, his gaze cold as he observed her. "What we have is special, Lily. And you're throwing it away."

A gasp escaped her throat as she slammed the lid of her trunk shut. "I'm not throwing _ANYTHING _away. This has nothing to do with you, or my family for that matter." She muttered, her eyes sparking with annoyance. "I can't be here, in a place where no one cares about the people who need it most. But that doesn't mean I don't want you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever you need to tell yourself." He spat out, turning away from her. "You and I both know that the moment you're back with your family you'll forget all about me." He paused, trying to control his emotions. "Let me just make this that much easier for you Lily. I never loved you, how could I? You were nothing but a distraction to me, something to keep me entertained."

Lily couldn't see the tears in his eyes, or the look of regret on his face; he didn't want her to. His father had told him he needed to leave her alone, but he hadn't listened. It was only now he was beginning to see how much growing she still had left to do. He needed to let her do that. If she loved him, she'd come back. Walking off to his room, he truly hoped she would. Losing Lily would be like losing a part of himself.

* * *

Tears blurred Lily's eyes as she entered her childhood house. Everything he had told her, every moment they had shared had been a complete lie. She felt betrayed and heartbroken. And to think, she had thought herself in love with him.

"My sweet girl." Her mother gasped, pulling her into an embrace. "What's wrong?"

Lily allowed herself to cry in her mother's arms. It felt right; her mother had always been the one who comforted her while she was growing up.

It took over half an hour for her sobbing to stop. "I quit my job." Lily whispered, glancing up at her mother. "I lost a patient. The staff didn't even care. He was just a, just a werewolf, to them."

"Oh my poor girl." Ginny whispered softly, stroking her daughter's hair. "I know you loved it there, just know you'll always have a place here, so long as you need it."

Lily nodded, wiping the tears from her face. Those would be the last tears she cried for Scorpius Malfoy, she promised herself. She needed to pull herself together.

"I'll be okay Mum." She muttered, standing up to brush herself up. "I'll start looking for my own place in the morning." Ginny started to argue, but Lily wouldn't hear it. "No Mum, I'm a big girl. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet. I can't do that if you and Dad are constantly there to catch me when I fall."

Ginny smiled softly. Her daughter was so much like her, so stubborn. "Do what you feel you need to do. But know this, no matter what happens your father and I will always be there when you fall, we're your parents, it's what we're supposed to do. We love you."

Smiling back at her mother, Lily nodded. She was pretty sure she had the best parents a girl could have asked for. "Thanks Mum. You're amazing, you know?"

Ginny chuckled quietly to herself. "You're pretty good yourself, my Lily."

* * *

**A/N: So I know you guys are probably hating me right now, but I promise there is a method to my madness. Let me know what you think of the new twist.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well looks like I lied, here comes another chapter…**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

Over a month passed and Lily was no closer to a cure, or getting over a certain blonde haired boy. Maybe she really did love him; maybe for her at least, it had been real.

A lot had changed for Lily in the passing days though; she had grown more independent, confident and had even found herself a small two bedroom cottage in Hogsmeade. The tiny white cottage wasn't much to look at, but it was home. She had even insisted on paying for it with her own savings, even though her parents had begged her to except their money.

Hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, Lily readied herself for her first day at her new job. Pranks had never been her thing, but a job at the Hogsmeade branch of her Uncle George's joke shop had been too good to pass up. The pay was good, and it was close to home. With her dwindling savings, Lily hadn't had much a choice but to accept the offer.

"Hey there, niece of mine." The voice greeting her left a smile on her face. She should have known Uncle George would be there for her first day, he had been the one to extend the offer to her in the first place. "You ready to learn the ropes?"

"Of course, Uncle Gee. How hard could it be? After all, _YOU_ do it." She teased, poking out her tongue.

Her Uncle pulled a hurt face, mockingly clutching his heart. "You wound me, Little Flower."

Lily smiled at the use of his nickname for her. She had always been his Little Flower, and her cousin Rose had been Big Flower.

Showing her to the backroom, Uncle George got serious, something that rarely happened. "We've got a Hogsmeade visit today, so expect lots of business." He explained, showing her how to count inventory and stock the shelves. "And Halloween's coming up, so be sure to mention our specials on costumes." Lily rolled her eyes. It couldn't be that hard to deal with a bunch of Hogwarts students.

Under an hour later, Lily realised just how wrong she'd been. The flood of students nearly knocked her breath out as she rushed back and forth, showing them different items and ringing up purchases. The new range of costumes was a hit, especially the ghost sheet that had been enchanted to make the wearer hover. She didn't envy the teachers that would be dealing with the students this Halloween, they were sure to have their work cut out for them.

"That was intense." She murmured to the other sales assistant, Rayleen at the end of the day, completely out of breath.

"You think that was bad." Rayleen muttered back with a grin. "Wait until the Christmas rush. Those kids go wild in here. So does your Uncle for that matter." Her joyful laugh brought a smile to Lily's face. She liked Rayleen, the raven haired girl had been incredibly easy going and pleasant to be around.

She glanced up as a shot of Firewhiskey was sat in front of her on the counter.

"Drink up." Uncle George laughed, pouring himself and Rayleen one. "You've earned it."

Downing the drink in a single gulp, Lily shuddered. She'd never been a real fan of Firewhiskey, she much more preferred Butterbeer. Steam poured out of her ears and she shook her head with a scowl. "That stuff is repulsive." She groaned, rubbing her head.

"You get used to it." Uncle George shrugged, putting the bottle away. "Not that you should, Missy. After all, you're not of age for another month yet."

"May as well be." Lily muttered, poking out her tongue. "I've graduated, started work, and I even have special permission to use magic. What difference does it make?"

"Oh, it makes all the difference in the world." Uncle George retorted wisely. "You may have permission to use your magic, but your full potential won't be unlocked until that magical day when you become a full grown witch."

Lily giggled; she wasn't used to her Uncle talking so seriously. He had always been the joker in her family, though her mother had told her he had calmed down a bit after the loss of his twin brother. Uncle Fred was a topic rarely discussed in her family; the pain was just too intense. Lily shuddered at the idea of losing either of her brothers, let alone a twin. She didn't understand how Uncle George got by sometimes.

"I know, Uncle George." She murmured, ruffling his hair. "Not that it matters. I'll never be as good as Mum or Dad anyway." Or most of her family, she added silently.

Perking up, she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Well, I'm off. See you both tomorrow."

"Wait." She was almost out the door when her Uncle stopped her, handing her a small purple potion. "I need you to test this for me, don't worry it's safe." He explained with a shrug. "It's part of a new line of dream potions I'm working on. I've tested it on myself, but I need to see how it works on others too."

Lily nodded as she pocketed the potion. It was part of her job description to help with the testing phase of new products, that was part of the reason the pay was so high. It didn't bother her though; her Uncle would never give her anything dangerous.

The purple concoction smelt funny as Lily opened the stopper on it later that night. Crinkling her nose show swallowed it quickly, surprised to find it actually tasted quite pleasant, like sugar mixed with grapes. Reading the label, she frowned slightly. _Adults Only Dreamweaver_, it said. _Over use may cause unrelenting lovesickness. _

Great, just what she needed. Yet another reminder of what she was missing out on. Lily pushed the thought aside as she settled in for a sleep, snuggling down into her fluffy golden blanket.

* * *

The dream wrapped her in quickly, a meadow appearing around her.

"What are you doing in my dream?" A familiar voice asked her, sounding sad and frustrated. Lily stared at the man she had tried so hard to forget, trying to will him away.

"Malfoy, you're in my dream." She muttered, frowning. "And you're not real."

Smiling broadly, dream Scorpius approached her, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Well if this is your dream, then I guess you're in charge then." He chuckled, brushing his lips against hers. Her body shuddered, pushing closer to his. If it was just a dream she was going to make the most of it.

"I miss you." She whispered, blushing at the thought. She had spent too many nights, wishing she could see him again, wishing to touch him.

Her hands wandered his suddenly bare chest, revelling in the familiar feel of it. Her hands bumped against a small welt and she frowned up at him. "This wasn't here last time." She murmured, her brows raised.

"I burned myself the day after you left." He explained, shaking his head. "Why am I explaining this to you? You're just a dream anyway."

Lily paled, pulling her hands away. "No, you're just a dream." She retorted, biting her lip. Realisation hit her, making her pout. "Are you positive this isn't a dream, Scor?" She asked, her eyes pleading for him to disagree.

"One hundred percent." He replied, leaning back into her.

"Owl me when you wake, ok?" Lily muttered, willing herself to wake up. She would not put up with this torment anymore. "Just something simple, in case I am a dream."

Waking up safe in her own room, Lily sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted that owl to arrive or not, put she knew one thing, it seemed even her dreams weren't safe from him anymore…

* * *

**A/N: `Was it real, was it a dream? Let me know what you think…**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well we've hit the big 2 0 mark :) Let me say a big thank you to all my followers and reviewers, without whom I would not have the patience and determination to continue. This story as grown so much since I started it, and hope to keep it going for many more chapters. I love you guys.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

Scorpius awoke with a frown, his skin tingling as he remembered his strange dream. It wasn't unusual for him to dream of Lily; he'd been doing that for the majority of his life. It strange though for her to argue with him; Dream Lily never argued with him, she just murmured how much she loved him. He had to admit though that the strangest part was just how adamant she had been that it had been _HER_ dream, and not his.

_Owl me_, she had said. That was exactly what he was going to do. If she had been right, if he had been inside her dream then his Lily missed him. Even the slightest chance that she still wanted him around after everything he had said was enough for him.

Picking up his quill, he scribbled her a quick note.

_To the girl of my dreams, _

_I hope you're thinking of me…_

_x A friend._

There was no way to write to her in any other way. What if it had just been his imagination? She'd think he was some kind of whack-job. At least this way he was safe. If it was all in his head then she'd just think she had a secret admirer.

Running his finger through his hair Scorpius threw himself back down on the bed. He really hoped it had been real. Maybe if it was, his Lily would come back to him.

* * *

Lily stared at the piece of parchment in her hands, the writing blurred by the tears in her eyes. It had all been real. He had been there, he had still wanted her. Even if he never loved her, that was something. You didn't touch someone so lovingly if you didn't care for them at all.

Heart lightened, Lily made herself a quick note to inform her Uncle of the potion's outcome. They couldn't exactly go about selling something that allowed you to force your way into someone else's dreams; the repercussions would be horrendous.

The note tucked securely in her pocket, Lily headed off to work. Nothing could ruin her day now, she was walking on air.

Making her way to the store, Lily paled when the door refused to budge. The shop was normally open by now. Shivers ran up her spine, something was terribly wrong.

"Lily!" A familiar voice called out, making her spin around.

"Dad?" Shock filled her voice, her father was supposed to be on duty in the Aurors office, he was never late for work.

"Lily dear, back away from the door." Lily paused, a frown creasing her brow. Her father seemed worried. "Just do it. Now. Walk towards me baby girl."

Lily's feet felt glued to the ground, she had never felt this level of fear before.

"Not so fast, Potter." The voice sent an uneasy feeling all over her skin. Just hearing it made her feel dirty. "So, Lily huh? The fabulous Lily Potter, I've been waiting a _VERY_ long time to meet you. Precious baby Potter, we have _sooo_ much to talk about."

A hand snaked its way around her waist, and the pressure on her throat felt very much like a wand.

Shaking with obvious fear, Harry glared at his daughter's captor. "Amycus, if you touch a hair on my daughter's head…" He threatened, raising his wand.

The man laughed, the sound felt wrong to Lily. It was far from pleasant. "You'll do what, Potter?" He asked, the pressure from the wand grew harder. "What could you possibly take from me that you haven't already? My sister, she was all I had. And because of you, she's gone!" His voice was filled with venom, making Lily shudder. She had never heard so much hate in one person before. "Now lower your wand or you'll be scraping your precious daughter off the pavement."

"Carrow," Harry started calmly, dropping his wand to the ground. "You know it's not my fault. You chose your side, you chose wrong. You know that deep down. You just don't want to face the truth."

Lily struggled against the stranger's hold, hoping to free herself. Carrow, she had heard that name before. She was pretty sure they were the Death Eater twins who had taken over Hogwarts during the Great War. Her father had told her all known Death Eaters were either dead or in Azkaban. With the exception of Draco Malfoy of course.

Loud popping sounds echoed around them, making Lily sigh in relief as dozens of Aurors appeared around them. She felt her attacker stiffen, he obviously knew he was out-numbered.

"You will regret the day you were born, Potter. I will destroy everything you love." Amycus hissed out, throwing Lily towards her father. "You can't protect her forever."

Another loud crack filled the air and he was gone, leaving a bunch of confused Aurors in his wake.

"After him!" Harry yelled out, holding his daughter close. He made a silent promise to himself. Whatever it took, Amycus Carrow would never touch his family again.

* * *

** A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it's important. After all, what's a good story without a bad guy? Don't worry, I'm working towards something here. Happy 20th Chapter everyone. Reviews are good, chocolate is better…**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Not only am I a lot further into the story than I ever thought I would be, but I am also very proud any time I get to hear from all of you. This chapter goes out to our new follower: Nathy22 for his love and understanding towards Lily and Scorpius :) **

* * *

Over the next week it was all over the news, Death Eater escapes from Azkaban and makes attempt on Head Auror's daughter. The wizarding world was in an uproar. If Amycus Carrow could get his hands on Harry Potter's child, what chance did anyone have in protecting themselves?

"Daddy, I'll be ok." Lily assured her father for what felt like the millionth time. "You warded my house yourself, no one will get in."

Hands running through his signature messy hair, Harry sighed. "I know you're safe here." He started, his hands shaking. "But what about at work? Or anywhere else for that matter? I want protection on you at all times."

Lily sighed, she had heard it all a thousand times now; her father could be so damned stubborn sometimes. "What if I agree to it?" She asked, her head low. "Who would take on the hassle of babysitting a Potter, knowing the hell that would rain down upon them if they failed?"

She had a point, no one wanted to be known as the Auror who failed to protect Lily Potter; it was a career ending choice.

"I already have a volunteer. He's a little raw." Harry explained with a shrug. "Hasn't even finished his training yet, but he will put your safety first."

"And who, may I ask, is stupid enough to take on this mission?" Lily asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Albus." The answer made her stiffen, a frown creasing her forehead. Sure, it was a good choice; her brother would never let anything happen to her. But with her super-protective brother hanging around she'd never be able to have fun again.

"But Dad," She pleaded, crossing her arms and stomping her foot like a child. "I don't want my big brother following me around."

The stern look in her father's face cemented it, there was no way out. "It's done, Lily. Give up. Until Carrow is caught your brother will be tailing you anytime you leave this house. Look at as a bonding experience, if you must."

"Bonding experience my ass." She muttered, storming off and slamming her bedroom door. Throwing herself down on the bed she sighed loudly.

At the sound of a quiet hoot she glanced up, there was a strange owl inside her bedroom, perched next to Leonis.

Unattatching the letter from his foot, she smiled softly. It was sealed with the Malfoy family crest.

_To Miss Lily Potter,_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate Master Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's 19th birthday._

_We would be honoured if you would join us at the Malfoy Manor on the 14th of November at 8 o'clock p.m. sharp. Dress is black tie. _

_Please reply promptly with your response._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr Draco and Mrs Astoria Malfoy._

Lily smiled to herself, writing out a quick reply. November 14th was only a few days away, just enough time to get ready.

* * *

The days before the party crept by so slowly, with Lily leaving the house as little as possible, only leaving for work and a few things to prepare for Scorpius's birthday. Finally the night had arrived and Lily was more than prepared.

Tonight things would change for her; tonight she would take a stand.

Dressed in a set of emerald green dress-robes, Lily smiled at her reflection. The potion he had used on her hair had done wonders, causing it to fall in pretty ringlets around her face. Her usual minimal make-up had been replaced with dark eyeliner and red lipstick, making her face seem somehow paler than ever. In short, she looked stunning. There was no way Scorpius was going to be able to resist her once he saw her like this.

The clock was chiming 8 exactly as she Apparated to the entrance of Malfoy Manor. It was her first sight of the place, and it took her breath away. From previous tales she had expected a depressing gothic style castle, but it was obvious it had had a recent upgrade, the walls gleaming and white, the grounds immaculate and the hedges that surrounded it were covered in real live fairies. No expense had been spared in the celebrations, that was for sure.

"Why hello dear." A kindly woman greeted her, ushering her inside. "You must be Lily, I've heard so much about you." The inside of the Manor was just as luxurious as the grounds, little feminine touches were everywhere. "But here I am forgetting my manners. Welcome to Malfoy Manor, I'm Astoria Malfoy; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Observing the woman, Lily concluded Scorpius inherited his looks from his father. There was no resemblance between this brunette beauty and her blonde haired son.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs Malfoy." Lily said meekly, a shaky smile on her lips. "Thank you for inviting me tonight."

"Oh it wasn't me who invited you." Astoria chuckled. "Scorpius insisted. He thought it would be good for you to get out of the house after your, incident."

Lily paled at the thought. It had been a pity invite, not some sort of loving gesture. She thought of running, this was beyond embarrassing.

"Lily, I never thought I'd get to see your pretty little red head again." Speak of the devil. Lily's mouth dropped open at the sight of him; he looked incredible in his royal blue dress robes.

"Scorpius, Happy Birthday." She sighed out, licking her lips. "I uh, Albus is here too somewhere." She muttered as he came closer, his eyes twinkling as he stared at her. "He's my, well, my guard." She blushed at the confession, her head lowering.

"He's more than welcome to be here." Scorpius chuckled, stroking her cheek softly. "I'm happy you could come, I was worried you'd be too angry with me still."

Pulling away from his hand, Lily smiled back, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I had no reason to be angry, you were just being honest. You can't help that you don't feel the same as I do."

"And how is it that you feel, my Lily?" His hand found its way around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I uh, I guess what I mean is." She stammered, leaning in to his embrace. It felt so good to be back in his arms. "Don't make me say it, Scor."

His lips brushed against hers, leaving her feeling like they were the only people in the world. "You like me, right my Lily?" He whispered, pushing a lose curl behind her ear. A quick nod was her only response. "Well I like you too. I want to give us a chance."

"Get your dirty hands off my baby sister!" His embrace loosened as he came face to face with Albus, whose eyes were like emerald fire.

"I believe I can kiss my girlfriend at my birthday party, Potter." He replied with a casual shrug.

"Scor, I don't think we agreed to that yet." Lily giggled, placing her hand on his arm. Her eyes shot daggers as she turned to her brother. "And you, you don't get a say in who does and does not touch me. You are not my brother at the moment, you are my bodyguard." Her voice was filled with barely veiled threats as she looked him over. "Scorpius shows no immediate harm to me, so back off. Oh, and if you tell Father about this, I will kill you. Got it?"

Swallowing, Albus nodded slowly. Lily was hard to anger, but if you succeeded she was a force to be reckoned with. "I'll be in the dining room if you need me. And Lils," He paused, his eyes softening. "Be careful okay? Keep your eyes open."

* * *

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. By the end of it Lily was ready to drop. There had been so many people to meet, so many people wanted to introduce her to.

"So, what did you think of my family?" Scorpius asked, pulling her into his arms as they laid on his four poster bed. "Well, Mum's family anyway. We haven't really got anyone left on Dad's side."

Lily smiled, snuggling closer into his chest. "They were ok, I guess." She murmured, her lips grazing his neck. "So about this whole girlfriend thing."

Scorpius laughed, kissing her on the forehead. "It's ok if you're not ready for it. I know I hurt you."

"It's not that." Her face grew red as she thought about it. She really did forgive him for everything that had happened. "It's just, once we come out that's it. It's out there, no going back. This, becomes real."

"What's so bad about that?" A laugh filled his throat. "It's already real, Lily. You just don't know it yet. So how about it? Will you be mine?"

"I already was." Lily whispered, kissing him hard on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, finally! Don't worry though guys, there's plenty more story to come. Reviews are always welcome. **

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry I've been absent so much lately guys, life with a child can get very hectic. Just not enough time for writing lately, unfortunately. Enjoy this chapter though; it's for all of you.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100.**

* * *

The rumour mill spread quickly, that was for sure. Over the next few days all anyone heard about was Lily and Scorpius. About how the two of them had seemed rather cosy at his birthday party, about how they had been seen together regularly ever since.

"You know, you're going to have to meet my family soon." Lily explained, cuddling up into Scorpius's arms as they laid in her bed together. The only time they had been able to be truly alone was when they were in her house, since that was the only time that her brother wasn't following her every mood.

Scorpius chuckled softly, kissing her on the forehead. "I've already met most of them, I went to school with you, remember?"

Nodding, Lily shrugged. "Yeah, but you met them as you." She muttered, trailing her fingers across his bare chest. "It's about time you meet them as, us."

"Us?" A grin spread across his lips. "I like that. Us. So when do I have to meet the illustrious Potter family?"

"Do you feel brave enough to maybe do it today?" A blush settled over her cheeks as she thought about it. Her family was likely to be furious, but most of them would have heard by now anyway; so it wasn't going to be much of a shock. "I have a family lunch today; I'd like it if you came with me."

"Bravery is for Gryffindors. I'm just a lowly Slytherin." Scorpius teased, pulling away from her to get dressed. "But I think maybe I can brave the big bad Potter-Weasley family for me beautiful girlfriend."

Biting back a retort, Lily just smiled and nodded. "It's not going to be anything fancy, just the family. You know, muggle clothes and everything." A thought occurred to her and she blushed slightly. "My cousins Victoire and Dominique will be there too, and they're, well they are part veela. So they can sometimes seem a bit, well, enchanting."

Surprise filled his gaze. "Veela huh? That explains a lot." He remembered back to the first time he had spotted Dominique, as well as the many star-struck boys fawning around her. He had to admit, she had been strikingly beautiful. If hadn't already been in love, he probably would have been obsessing over her too. "Well there's no need to worry there. A veela's charms don't work on a man who is truly in, ahh, love."

"Are you trying to tell me you love me, Malfoy?" Lily teased, pulling on a pair of jeans and a light blue satin blouse.

"All I'm trying to say is that even a veela's beauty pales in comparison to that gorgeous red hair of yours, or how your eyes light up when you argue with me." His lips brushed against hers, his arms tightened around her. "Or how soft your skin feels."

"You know, I think I love you too." She whispered against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. A laugh escaped her mouth, making him raise his eyebrows. "Sorry, I just never thought I'd be saying that. Least of all saying it to you. I, Lily Potter love you, Scorpius Malfoy. It feels weird even to say it."

"Then don't say it." Scorpius laughed softly, trailing kisses down her throat. "Show it."

Moaning at the feel of his lips, Lily ran her hands through his hair. It felt so soft beneath her fingers. She was in heaven, Scorpius loved her. He may not have said it, but she knew deep down he felt it.

His mouth dropped lower, laying gentle kisses on her hip bones before slowly removing her jeans.

Groaning as his fingers found her centre, Scorpius caught her gaze as he brought her over the edge. They hadn't been together since she had left the hospital, they had wanted to wait.

It only took minutes for her to come, her head thrown back in pleasure. Standing back up, Scorpius laid a gentle kiss on her lips, his fingers trailing through her hair. "We should get going, my Lily." He murmured. "Your family will be expecting us soon. Wouldn't want to be late to my doom, would I?"

"Well." Lily sighed, fixing up her clothing. "Time to meet the parents."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, excitement building… Sorry it's so short. Thanks as usual for reading. Reviews are great :) I'll try to upload more soonish.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well I know I've been on hiatus for what probably feels like forever, but guess what? I'm baaaack :) Enjoy xx**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

* * *

"Mum, Dad, everyone else, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Lily introduced carefully a short time later. "He's, uh, well. He's my boyfriend."

The out-roar was instant. There were the usual arguments, the ones she expected, from: "But he's a Malfoy," to: "I forbid it; you're much too young to date."

Lily sighed, watching her family yell and scream. She'd known they wouldn't be pleased, but they were being down right petty. "Okay, everyone. I've damn well had enough, cut it out!" Her shaky yell stunned them all into silence, every face was on her. "This is my choice, and I've made it. No if buts or maybes, just deal with it. If all of you don't like it, then that's your problem." Calming down slightly, Lily grasped Scorpius's hand as tight as she could. "Now if we could all just sit down for a nice, normal family dinner, that would be great."

Scorpius's face was bright red as he took a seat between Lily and her cousin Hugo, his hand still gripping hers.

"Psst," Hissed Hugo under his breath. "Don't worry dude, they'll come around. For what it's worth, I don't mind that you're sticking it to my favourite cousin. At least things'll be interesting round here for once."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, everyone either too angry or too embarrassed to speak. The lines had been drawn, there were definite against and for the relationship teams. Most of the against consisted of the older generation, especially her Uncle Ron. Most of the kids seemed pleased about her decision though, even Teddy seemed to have accepted the inevitable, his Little Lil was all grown up now.

"Uh, Scorpius." Harry murmured quietly after dinner, taking said boy by the arm. "May I have a word with you, alone?"

Scorpius nodded slowly, following him into the study. "So what did you want to talk to me about, sir?" He couldn't quite meet his eyes. This guy was a legend, a hero, The Boy Who Lived. And he was nothing but the son of an ex-Death Eater who happened to be dating his daughter.

"Well, as you may have guessed, it's about Lily." Harry mumbled, running his hands through his hair. "I don't like this, this thing you've got going with her. But my wife and I haven't seen our baby so happy in a very long time." Scorpius's eyes widened, his glance finally meeting Harry's. "But I swear, if you do_ ANYTHING _to hurt her, or put her in harm's way, I will do everything in my power to destroy you. My family is my life young Mr Malfoy, I will do anything to protect my family."

Giving a quick nod in reply, Scorpius fled the room, his cheeks flushed scarlet. Distracted, he didn't sense anyone nearby until her literally ran into them.

"So, I guess it's time to say welcome to the family, little ferret." A low voice grumbled.

Looking up from the mounds of muscle, Scorpius sighed in frustration. "Look James, if you're gonna thump me, do it later." He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Right now I would really like to get back to my girlfriend. Or as you would know her, you're sister."

He didn't know where that retort had come from; he had been trying to get along with the Potters, even if it was just for Lily's sake. But James had always rubbed him the wrong way; he seemed to look down upon him just for being from a family he never chose. Everyone always had.

"Watch it, Malfoy." James snarled, his fists clenched tight. No one riled him up quite like Scorpius did, maybe it was inherited from their fathers, maybe it was just destiny. "Keep pushing your luck and your lips will be too swollen to go about kissing anyone."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde stormed out to find the girl who had dragged him into this god-forsaken situation in the first place. Spotting her gorgeous red hair, Scorpius couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "What do you say we get out of here, sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear, making her giggle as his breath tickled against her neck. "You've been saying you need to get onto your project, now seems like a great time." He really hoped she'd take the hint. Nice as most of them were, he was going insane in this house.

Seeming to sense his urgency, Lily nodded quickly turning around to give him a quick kiss. "Sure thing, I was just saying my goodbyes anyway."

Holding back the urge to sigh with relief, Scorpius said his quick goodbyes, making sure to thank the older Mrs Weasley for her lovely cooking before Disapparating out of there as quickly as possible.

"I know, I know." Lily sighed, rubbing his back when they popped back into her living room. "My family is a nightmare."

Scorpius settled against her hand, moving only when he heard a voice from the dark doorway.

"Oh sweet girl, your nightmare is only just beginning."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible. First I wait so long to update, it's short, not my best writing AND I leave yous with a cliffhanger like that… I am a horrible horrible person. Review anyway though; even the wicked deserve some encouragement.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well, I guess you feel like I abandoned you all. I am beyond sorry for that, but I was in a bad place mentally and the words just refused to come. But here I am, back for now. Couldn't leave you with such a big thing hanging over Lily's head now, could I?**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100.**

* * *

Lily's head throbbed as she came to. Her head hadn't hurt this bad since she had drank an entire bottle of Firewhiskey on a dare in her 3rd year. At least back then she had been in the warmth and comfort of her bed at Hogwarts with the support and love of her friends. They had even promised not to tell her parents. What she would give to be back in the safe walls she had called her second home for years.

"You're not going to get away with this you know." Lily could have slapped herself once the words came out of her mouth, how typically damsel in distress of her. "Kidnapping Harry Potter's daughter, that's a move that's either really brave or really stupid; and considering you don't exactly seem like the Gryffindor type, I'll place my money on stupid."

Her eyes surveyed the dark room she had been apparated to. While she didn't have much of a view from the chair she was tied to she could at least make out the small window over in the corner of the room. If only Scorpius was with her, he'd make her feel safe, even in this situation.

_Scorpius. _Her lip quivered at the thought of him. The last she had seen he had been lying unconscious on her bedroom floor, dark blood oozing from the new gash in his forehead. She hoped he was okay, without him it wasn't even worth getting out of this mess.

"You don't seem so sure to me." A snide voice responded from the shadows. "In fact, precious little Lily, you look positively petrified." Amycus Carrow stepped into the dim light, his face seeming more insane than ever.

"You don't scare me." Lily muttered, a little less steady than she would have liked. "My father will come for me. And when he does."

"When he does, he'll watch his precious baby girl die." Carrow finished with a sharp laugh. "And that will be the last thing that Harry Potter sees. His last thought will be how he failed you."

The fear inside her turned to pure anger, her eyes flaring with passion. "You'll live to eat those words." Her voice barely sounded like her own, the hatred flooded every word. "Not for long though."

A loud crash from the floor above them stopped him from responding, a smug smile spreading across his lips. "Looks like we have company." He snarled, raising his wand. "Let's see how much you have to say when you're bleeding out all over the floor. _Sectumsempra!" _

Pain flooded through her, her whole body felt like it was on fire as cuts sliced into the skin of her chest. Laughing loudly, Amycus ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

As the sounds of crashing and smashing intensified above her, Lily tried to straighten up, wishing she had her wand on her. She was going to die here, in some creepy basement covered in her own blood.

She'd never get to walk down the aisle towards Scorpius, or gaze into the eyes of her first born child, or sit hand in hand on a front porch somewhere with the man she loved. She was never even going to become a real adult.

"I love you Scorpius." Tears fell down her face as the whisper echoed through the room.

"I love you too, you dingbat." Chuckled a familiar and soothing voice as the door swung open. "Now if you could kindly not die, that'd be great."

Scorpius had arrived; she might actually make it through all of this. He had come for her.

And with that thought, everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: Is this the end for our poor Lily? I doubt it. A few more chapters to come, I'm hoping to wrap it up in a big red bow for you guys, I know there's still a lot of loose ends to tie up, and I promise I will definitely get there :) Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**

**P.S: Sorry it's so short. I really owe you guys much more than this, but I didn't want to stretch it out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well, guess who is back? I'll give you a hint… She's got two thumbs and writes this story.. That's right, me :) I had lots of inspiration the other night, but I think it may possibly have floated away, so let's see how we go. Thanks for the reviews; they make a world of difference. I hope this chapter fixes any problems with timing etc from last chapter.**

* * *

"If she doesn't wake up soon she might never wake." Lily heard the words and the concern in the voice behind them, such a familiar voice and yet she couldn't place it.

_I'm here. _She tried to shout out, her body tensing at the effort. Why couldn't they hear her? Was she dead?

"Lily baby, wake up for me please." Another voice pleaded, one that seemed to calm her instantly. "Who is going to tell me when I'm being an obnoxious jerk? I need you, you complete me."

If she could have, Lily would have smiled. _Scorpius. _He needed her.

_Wake up Lily, you can do it. _She told herself silently. _Think of Scorpius. And all those things that you want with him. _

Her thoughts fluttered back to her time in captivity, when only thoughts of Scorpius had kept her sane.

_You will do this. You will open your eyes, live your life. _

_WAKE UP! _

* * *

Head in his hands, Scorpius sat in the white room that he had made home over the past 6 days. The love of his life was unconscious in the bed beside him and there was nothing he could do but hope and pray that she would be okay. For the first time he understood how the families of his patients felt; and it didn't feel good.

Lily's family had been by regularly to check on her, they had even seemed like semi-nice people. At the very least they seemed to love Lily as much as he did.

"Your Dad came by today, my sweet Lily." He told her still body. "He's worried about you, we all are. You should have woken up by now, there's technically nothing wrong with you."

"You're still here, Mr Malfoy?" Jumping at the sound of the voice, Scorpius met the gaze of his boss.

"Jalinda, I didn't hear you come in." He murmured, his hand reaching out for Lily's.

"I hope you're prepared for the worst." Jalinda murmured, her eyes on the floor. "If she doesn't wake up soon she might never wake."

His heart falling to his knees, Scorpius watched her leave the room, his hand gripping Lily's tightly. "Lily baby, wake up for me please." He pleaded, tears rimming his eyes. "Who is going to tell me when I'm being an obnoxious jerk? I need you, you complete me."

Releasing her hand slowly, Scorpius could have sworn he saw a flicker of movement on her face.

"I love you." He whispered softly, his lips brushing against her cheek before he stood to leave the room. If he stayed much longer he'd be no use to her when she eventually woke up, and she would, his Lily was strong, she could do anything.

Tears were streaming down his face as he made it out the door, his hands and legs shaking.

"You're really just gonna leave me like that?" A weak voice asked from back inside the room. "You really are an. obnoxious. jerk."

Heart fluttering, Scorpius ran back into the room.

"Lily!" He gasped, grabbing her and pulling her close. "I thought for a minute there that I might lose you. Never leave me like that again."

Chuckling softly, Lily shook her head. "I promise to try to avoid getting kidnapped by psychotic ex-Death Eaters from now on."

His face becoming serious, Scorpius kissed her gently on the head. "It wasn't just that, it was like you'd given up on living. Your body just refused to heal."

"I think I almost did." Lily said, avoiding his gaze. "Then I heard your voice, and you sounded so lost. I couldn't leave you." Running her hands through her hair, Lily shuddered. "I have to ask, how long was I, you know?"

"Unconscious?" Scorpius supplied, then frowning as she shook her head. "With that maniac? You were there for just over 3 days. I was so worried for you, I thought maybe you were dead, or tortured, or… Worse." Gulping, his grip lessened on her.

"3 days." Lily murmured, her voice distant. "Thank you for saving me. I'm sure it won you a few brownie points with dear father of mine."

"That didn't matter to me, what mattered was making sure you were safe." Scorpius responded, the hurt obvious in his voice. "Your father could hate me forever, for all that I care. You're all I care about. He'll come around soon enough. He'll be my father-in-law one day."

Frowning slightly, Lily gazed up at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying, my Perfect Potter, is that I want to marry you." Scorpius shrugged. "Will you do it?"

Paling, Lily bit down on her lip. "Scorpius, I'm sorry. I can't." She whispered, tears brimming. "Not yet, not now. I need to work out who I am first, be me." Seeing him tense, Lily hurried to explain. "It's not that I don't want to. I do, one day. But this whole experience has opened my eyes, I have so much left to do in life, I can't do that as Mrs Lily Malfoy, or Lily Luna Potter for that matter. I need to just be Lily for a while."

"Excuse me." A kind looking healer interrupted with an apologetic shrug. "Miss Potter, your father is here to see you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope I haven't let any of you down. I promise, this is not the end of our darling lovers, just the beginning of Lily as Lily. Leave your opinions at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**Xx Mrs Mitchie100**


End file.
